ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED
by butterfly whitlock
Summary: Tres amigos, un destino que los separa ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a su lado? ¿Retomaran su amistad? ¿Que pasara cuando descubran que sienten por su amiga algo mas que amistad?
1. el inicio de la historia

ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED.

Tres amigos, un destino que los separa ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese y los encuentre 6 años despues?

¿Recobraran su amistad? ¿Qué pasara cuando se den cuenta que sienten por su amiga algo mas que amistad?

Capítulo 1. El inicio de la historia.

Billy Black el cirujano, Carlisle Cullen el neurólogo y Charlie Swan el cardiólogo eran los tres mejores médicos del pequeño pueblo de Forks, pero no solo eran los mejores médicos, también eran los mejores amigos, juntos desde niños y al ser vecinos no podía ser de otra manera.

Siempre se acompañaron tanto en el instituto hasta la universidad, aun cuando se habían especializado en ramas diferentes, seguían compartiendo todo, eran tan unidos que se casaron casi al mismo tiempo, y no solo eso tuvieron la coincidencia de ser padres es el mismo año, si sus hijos solo se llevaban por meses de diferencia.

El primero en ver a su hijo nacer fue Carlisle, teniendo un varoncito de piel extremadamente blanca igual a él, con su cabello en un característico color bronce y unos hermosos ojos verdes a quien puso de nombre Edward, tres meses después la fortuna le dio a Charlie una hermosa bebita llamada Isabella, con su piel pálida, unos ojos color chocolate y un hermoso cabello castaño, finalmente después de cuatro meses del nacimiento de Bella, Billy tuvo en sus brazos al pequeño Jacob un hermoso niño de piel rojiza al igual que su padre.

Así transcurrieron los años y estos tres niños se hicieron los mejores amigos al igual que sus padres, pero lo que no sabían era que las cosas cambiarían al llegar el cumpleaños 10 años de Bella….

Ya no puedo más- dijo Renee casi gritando- esta relación se acabó, no quiero esto para mí ni para mi hija

¿Tu hija?- respondió Charlie- no olvides que también es mía y yo la quiero cerca de mí.

Si eso ya lo sé, pero entiende estoy cansada de vivir en este pueblucho y tú sabes bien que esta relación ya no es la misma no sirve de nada seguir en una relación sin futuro. ¡Por favor Charlie ya lo habíamos discutido!

Créeme que lo entiendo Renee, solo que no puede pedirme que deje ir a mi hija así como así. Ella es la luz de mi vida ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?- contesto Charlie a punto de derramar esas lágrimas que se aglomeraban para salir de sus ojos.

No te preocupes, no te prohibiré que la veas, pero entiende que tu trabajo te impide cuidar de una niña de 10 años ¿Cómo piensas cuidarla si estas metido todo el día en el hospital?- decía Renee tratando de razonar con Charlie- mira Charlie podrás visitarla cada vez que quieras, no le pienso quitar su padre a mi hija, pero creo que lo mejor es que se vaya conmigo ahora, si en dado caso quisiera vivir contigo cuando sea mayor y puedas dejarla sola en casa la dejare irse contigo.

Está bien- respondió Charlie resignado- tal vez tengas razón y eso sea lo mejor. Pero ¿Cómo le diremos que se tendrá que separar de Edward y Jake?

Eso era algo en lo que ninguno de los dos había pensado, ¿Cómo decirle a su hija que tendría que separarse de su padre y de sus dos mejores amigos?

POV BELLA.

¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto Edward al verme llorar en el columpio del patio- ¿estás bien?

No- le respondí en un susurro y con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar- mis papás volvieron a pelear anoche, y hoy me dijeron que nos vamos de Forks- en ese momento no pude más y me lance a los brazos de Edward.

¿Te vas a ir? ¿Ya no te veré nunca más?- pregunto Edward a punto de llorar al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba con más fuerza- ¿Pero por qué?

¿Qué pasa niños porque tanto amor?- escuche la voz de Jake que preguntaba sarcásticamente y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la misma que desapareció cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver nuestros rostros tristes.

Em.. yo… Jake…- el llanto me impedía hablar por lo que Edward contesto.

Bella se va de Forks- dijo con las lágrimas desbordando por esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.

¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que te vas de Forks? No entiendo nada- expreso Jacob mientras la felicidad y esa sonrisa tan característica escapaba de su rostro.

Mis padres se van a separar- pude articular al fin- y yo me mudare a Florida con mi madre- apenas termine la frase una oleada de dolor me cubrió y las lágrimas fueron incontrolables, así que entre corriendo a casa, lo que no imaginaba era que esa sería la ultimas vez que hablaríamos.

_Será lo mejor hija-_me decía Renee esa noche mientras metía las maletas al auto-_ si te despides les costara más trabajo dejarte partir, no quiero que se pongan tristes, créeme hija es lo mejor._

Habían pasado ya seis años desde mi partida de Forks, aun así recordaba perfectamente ese último día con mis amigos, la última conversación que tuvimos porque después de eso ya nunca nos volvimos a hablar, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Mi madre acababa de casarse y se iría de luna de miel a un crucero por el mundo así que viviría con mi padre una vez más.

_Me pregunto si me recordaran, ¿seguirán viviendo en Forks? ¿Podremos retomar nuestra amistad?_- cavilaba nerviosa mientras preparaba mis maletas-_ bueno, solo es cuestión de esperar a que llegue Charlie por mí y me lleve de regreso a mi pasado hogar._


	2. la noticia

Capítulo 2. La noticia.

POV EDWARD.

- Auch!- exclame al sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

- Despierta Edward- dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa- haz estado bastante distraído este día, en verdad que no entiendo que te pasa.

- La verdad no lo sé- conteste sinceramente- es solo que siento como si algo fuera a cambiar, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

- Bien, bien chico supersticioso, ya te dije que no cambiaran las cosas si decides invitar a salir a Tania, aun con novia seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.

- Gracias Jake, lo sé, pero aun no me decido en hablarle- dije mientras alzaba la vista para observar el crepúsculo- la verdad es que este presentimiento no tiene nada que ver con Tania, siento que habrá problemas eso es todo.

- No sé Edward, pero yo también siento que algo cambiara nuestras vidas- contesto Jacob borrando esa característica sonrisa de su rostro- solo prométeme una cosa ¿sí?- dijo un tanto melancólico lo que me hizo sentir mal, nunca me ha gustado ver a mis amigos sufrir.

- Oh! Jake ya sabes que te amo y que nunca te dejare- dice sarcásticamente para animarlo mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que sirvió porque soltó una enorme carcajada.

- Si Edward, tú también eres el hombre de mi vida- me contesto aun riendo- no ya en serio, prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos.

- Claro que siempre lo seremos Jake!- exclame- seremos inseparables como nuestros padres- una sonrisa cubrió nuestros rostros, la cual fue desapareciendo conforme llegaban los recuerdo de esa tarde en el columpio de la casa de enfrente, hace 6 años ya.

- Siempre amigos eh!, como nuestros padres- dijo Jake un poco pensativo- no importa la distancia siempre estaremos juntos.

- Sabes yo también pienso de vez en cuando que habrá sido de su vida- le dije adivinando a donde se dirigía el hilo de sus pensamientos- me pregunto si algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

- ¿Crees que si eso pasa podríamos retomar nuestra amistad?, ella nunca volvió a dar signos de vida, ni siquiera Charlie volvió a mencionarla cuando estábamos cerca, exclamo aun pensativo- bueno, creo que es mejor que vaya a casa, ya es un poco tarde y Billy ya debe estar por llegar- dijo mientras de escabullía por la puerta- nos vemos mañana "amorcito"- agrego sarcástico mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, pero sabía que lo hacía para librar la tensión que se formaba ante el recuerdo de ella.

La verdad era que desde que Bella se fue, las cosas habían cambiado, nuestros padres dejaron de mencionarla porque sabían que Charlie no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella, pero tampoco lo hacían para evitar nuestra tristeza, pero que podían evitar si Jacob y yo estábamos devastados, no podían separar a dos niños de su mejor amiga y esperar que no pasara nada. Lo cierto es que la extrañábamos tanto que dejamos de hablar de ella y aunque eso sirvió para que disminuyera el dolor y los pensamientos en ella, había ocasiones en los que su recuerdo llegaba a mi mente. Esa noche no pude dormir, el recuerdo de ese día era tan nítido que sentía como si hubiera sido ayer, cosa que me sorprendía, porque hace mucho que había dejado de pensar en ello.

POV JACOB.

Pero que mala noche pase, después de esa conversación con Edward no podía sacar de mi pensamiento el recuerdo de ese día, si el día que la vi por última vez, ese que hace años había logrado suprimir de mi memoria para no causarme dolor ni causárselo a Edward había regresado con una oleada de tristeza, no niego que a veces me preguntaba sobre que estaría haciendo, o si aún nos recordaba, pero intentaba no hacerlo por el dolor que provocaba al principio. Después de los años su recuerdo ya no era tan doloroso, pero anoche algo cambio porque sentí el mismo dolor que cuando la vi llorando mientras me decía que se iría de Forks.

-Jacob Black, será mejor que te apures si no quieres quedarte sin desayunar!- grito Billy desde el comedor.

- Si papá, ya estoy listo es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche- comente mientras me sentaba a la mesa y mi madre me servía el desayuno.

- Que pasa hijo?- preguntó Billy con un tono de preocupación en su voz- desde anoche que llegaste estas muy serio y pensativo ¿acaso te peleaste con Edward?

- No, no es eso, es solo que ayer recordamos a…. Bella- comente, no tenía caso ocultarlo y más porque veía la preocupación en el rostro de mis padres- y la verdad es que no pude evitar sentirme melancólico- continúe levantando los hombros y bajando la mirada hacia mi desayuno.

- Cuenta amor exclamo mi madre- de todas formas se va a enterar- la mire intrigado ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Qué me ocultaban?

- ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué es eso que me tienen que contar?- pregunte repentinamente ansioso por la respuesta de mi padre. Algo me decía que estaba a punto de recibir la noticia de mi vida.

- Hijo- inicio Billy- ayer Charlie viajo a Florida- lo mire sin entender aun el significado de sus palabras- fue por Bella- yo seguía sin entender, ya sabía que ella vivía en Florida con su madre y que Charlie la visitaba cada que podía, pero no me explicaba que de extraordinario podría ser que me enterara que había ido de visita. De repente algo encajo y sentí algo raro en el estómago al mismo tiempo que se formaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Quieres decir que bella viene a Forks?- exclame casi gritando de la emoción- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí?, solo falta una semana para que acaben las vacaciones- dije y al mismo tiempo reaccione que si ella venia por tan poco tiempo tal vez querría pasar tiempo con Charlie, además, que me hacía estar seguro de que ella quisiera volver a hablarnos, si en verdad lo hubiera querido habríamos seguido en contacto todos estos años.

- oh! ¿No lo comprendes? Ella se mudara con Charlie, va a vivir aquí de nuevo.

Me levante rápidamente de mi silla y salí corriendo a la casa de al lado, tenía que contárselo a Edward, tenía que saber lo que pensaba al respecto, si pensaba recibirla con los brazos abiertos y olvidar que durante seis años ella se había olvidado de nosotros.

Entre como rayo por la puerta de la cocina, Esme estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Carlisle leía el periódico.

-Hola Jake!- saludo Esme- Edward aún está dormido, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a desayunar?- preguntó.

-Gracias Esme, me gustaría-comente mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Llegue a su habitación en fracción de segundos, no perdí el tiempo tocando a la puerta y simplemente entre. Edward estaba profundamente dormido, pero mi euforia por la noticia pudo más y salte encima de el para despertarlo.


	3. El Acuerdo

Capítulo 3. El acuerdo.

POV EDWARD.

Me encontraba caminando por un camino obscuro, no podía ver nada alrededor y el pánico me alcanzo al ver que estaba solo, de repente vi una pequeña luz a mitad del camino y descubrí esa silueta bastante conocida, de repente una nueva luz apareció y dejo ver la forma de una mujer a la cual no se le podía definir bien el rostro, pero algo me decía que tenía que ir hacia ella; cuando voltee pude ver que Jake había reaccionado igual que yo. De repente esto parecía una competencia por ser el primero en llegar hacia esa enigmática mujer, y el pánico del principio se fue convirtiendo en odio hacia el hombre que caminaba hacia la misma dirección, de repente estábamos viéndonos uno al otro con furia en los ojos, estábamos a punto de golpearnos cuando sentí que algo caía encima de mi sacándome de mi inconciencia.

-¡Edward, Edward, despierta!- escuche la voz de mi amigo y pude notar una emoción contenida en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar a que despierte?-pregunte mientras me incorporaba en mi cama.

-Acabo de hablar con Billy- comentó- y me dijo que Charlie fue a Florida por Bella.

-¿Por Bella?- exclame sin entender.

- Huy "amorcito" en serio que aun estás dormido- dijo con una carcajada- Bella se mudara de nuevo con Charlie.

-¿QUÊ?- exclame (o más bien grite)- ¿Va a regresar a Forks?

- Sip- fue lo único que respondió- ahora levántate que Esme ya preparo el desayuno- me dijo mientras se deslizaba por la puerta de mi habitación- te veré abajo.

Al estar solo en mi habitación me quede pensando en las palabras de mi amigo "Bella regresaba", eso me hacía sentir emocionado, pero a la vez sentía que los problemas se acercaban, la cuestión era ¿Podría ser como antes? No lo creía, ella se había ido lejos y nunca volvió a comunicarse, no hubo llamadas, ni cartas, ni siquiera un mensaje a través de Charlie.

Era obvio que nos había borrado de su vida, pero ¿Si Jake quería intentar recuperar su amistad? ¿Sería capaz de alejarlo de ella? Tenía que ser sincero, no lo haría porque muy en el fondo yo deseaba lo mismo.

Al bajar a la cocina encontré a mis padres apurados para irse al trabajo y a Jake tomando dos trozos de tocino del que seguramente era mi plato.

-¿Qué, acaso no te dan de comer en tu casa?- le dije mientras le arrebataba ese pedazo de tocino que aún no caía en su boca.

-¡Edward!-me grito mi madre- compórtate ¿Sí?, ya es hora de irnos, por favor PORTATE BIEN- enfatizo. Jake comenzó a reírse pero al estar masticando se empezó a ahogar, no pude evitarlo y me reí con ganas.

Mis padres ya se habían ido y la lluvia era muy fuerte así que decidimos quedarnos en casa y ver películas, sin embargo yo tenía una intensión oculta por querer quedarnos donde nadie molestara, necesitaba acordar con Jake que pasaría cuando regresara Bella. Estaba en la cocina preparando un poco más de palomitas cuando Jake entro por un poco de refresco, a pesar de que estaba buscando el momento preciso para que habláramos, al verlo en ese momento no pude aguantar el preguntarle.

-mmmmm…. Jake- comencé- creo que necesitamos hablar.

-¿Acaso me vas a pedir matrimonio "amorcito"?, no sabes cómo espere este momento- comento sarcástico y con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- En realidad "mi vidita", quisiera que habláramos sobre Bella- le dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa, su sonrisa desapareció y vi como su rostro se puso serio y sereno.

-WOW, no cabe duda que tenemos una conexión amigo, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea buscarla en cuanto llegue?- pregunto.

-No lo sé Jake, lo he estado pensando- sería mejor decirle la verdad- no creo que ella quiera nuestra amistad, o si no habría escrito o algo.

- creo que tienes razón, pero ¿y si la estamos juzgando mal? No sabemos los motivos por los que corto la comunicación- me dijo y por un momento vi la esperanza de volver a estar los tres juntos.

- ok, ok, entonces creo que tendríamos que acercarnos a ella y pedirle que nos diga por qué nos alejó de su vida- sin embargo no me imaginaba yendo hacia su puerta y preguntándole.

- Tal vez sería mejor a esperar a que ella se nos acerque, no creo que se buena idea si vamos y la atacamos con preguntas- me dijo mi mejor amigo y caí en cuenta que eso sería lo mejor. Si ella no se acercaba seria porque en verdad no le importábamos y así nos evitaría el ser rechazados al ir y buscarla.

- sí, creo que tienes razón, ya será su decisión y no debemos presionarla- ¿presionarla? Por favor se alejó de nosotros por seis años, durante los cuales tratamos con todas las fuerzas de olvidarla ¿Por qué ese esfuerzo parecía no valer la pena? ¿Por qué en estos momentos nos entusiasmaba la idea de volver a verla?

Pasamos el resto del día sin mencionarla, habíamos decidido que dejaríamos que las cosas fluyeran, así que nos olvidamos del tema y seguimos con nuestro maratón de películas, ya veríamos que pasaba cuando llegara Charlie con ella.

_**Hola mis niñs Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de mi pequeña primer historia, creo que esto está fluyendo bastante bien, mi primer one-fic se está convirtiendo en una larga historia, pero no pueden quejarse los capítulos están cortitos y digeribles.**_

_**Quisiera decirles que les subiré los restantes capítulos en poco tiempo pero entonces donde quedaría la emoción de esperar por el siguiente; aunque quisiera ahora ya no tengo tanto tiempo porque se me acabaron las vacaciones y mañana entro a la escuela, pero intentare terminar rápido mi historia para no hacerlos esperar.**_

_**Un saludo a tods, espero que les esté gustando esta pequeña historia y espero sus comentarios. **_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Miedo

**Capítulo 4. Miedo.**

**POV CHARLIE**

No podía creerlo, mi hija estaba nuevamente conmigo, pero no sabía que era lo que me emocionaba más, si el hecho de que ella regresara a mi lado, o el que aun después de todas las artimañas de Renee por convencerla de no ir a Forks no diera resultados. Porque sí, Renee me mintió al decir que dejaría a Bella vivir conmigo cuando así lo quisiera, no, al contrario hacia hasta lo imposible por desanimarla, aún recuerdo sus palabras el día que se fue:

-_No te preocupes, no te prohibiré que la veas, pero entiende que tu trabajo te impide cuidar de una niña de 10 años ¿Cómo piensas cuidarla si estas metido todo el día en el hospital? mira Charlie podrás visitarla cada vez que quieras, no le pienso quitar su padre a mi hija, pero creo que lo mejor es que se vaya conmigo ahora, si en dado caso quisiera vivir contigo cuando sea mayor y puedas dejarla sola en casa la dejare irse contigo._

Pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de esas palabras; Renee nunca supero el mudarse conmigo a Forks, un lugar cubierto de nubes y lluvia, y tener que alejarse de esos días soleados que tanto le gustaban, durante todo nuestro matrimonio intento persuadirme de mudarnos a un lugar más "Soleado", pero yo no podía dejar mi vida y a mis amigos en Forks, pero eso nunca lo pudo entender porque no tuvo esa cercanía a su pueblo natal, ni siquiera tenía amigos cuando la conocí, si bien conocía a mucha gente y salía a muchas fiestas y todo pero nunca encontró un amigo de verdad, y lo peor es que también le negó esa oportunidad a mi hija cuando se la llevo, Bella nunca pudo adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida y lo peor es que Renee evito a toda costa que pudiera mantener contacto con Edward y Jacob.

Pero ahora todo cambiaria, si, ya sentía el cambio, porque ahora mi hija estaba conmigo y yo le daría esa felicidad de Renee le negó. Ya estábamos llegando a Forks cuando note algo raro en Bella…

-¿Qué tienes Bells? Te noto un poco preocupada- más bien la veía asustada pero no quería atormentarla más.

-No es nada- comenzó y luego callo creo que meditando las palabras que utilizaría- ¿crees que Edward y Jacob se alegren con mi regreso?-pregunto y pude entender por qué se sentía así.

-Claro que si hija, ellos sufrieron mucho cuando te fuiste y te extrañaban mucho, cómo no se van a alegrar-dije para tranquilizarla.

-Pero… yo nunca supe nada de ellos ni ellos de mí, han de pensar que no me importaban- explico y vi tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bueno hija, en ese caso lo único que queda es esperar a ver su reacción, pero los conozco son buenos muchachos, no creo que no quieran volver a verte o a hablarte- y si lo intentaban, si trataban de lastimar a mi niña se las verían conmigo…. Bueno primero les explicaría que todo fue culpa de su madre y que Bella no tuvo nada que ver.

-mmmmmm- pensó- ok ok, ya no me preocupare por eso y que pase lo que tenga que pasar- dijo y note como se iluminaba su rostro al ver el enorme letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks"

**POV BELLA**

No podía creerlo ya estaba de regreso en este majestuoso lugar, si bien no me gustaba este clima aquí había vivido la mejor infancia que pude tener, pero aún tenía miedo de encontrarme con mis viejos amigos ¿Cómo les explicaría 6 años sin ningún tipo de contacto? O peor aún ¿me dejarían explicarles el motivo de mi silencio todos estos años?

_FLASHBACK_

_-mami, por favor- chillaba- solo es una llamada._

_-oh! Bella lo siento, no creo que sea buena idea- me decía siempre que se lo pedía- tal vez no quieran hablar contigo o esté haciendo sus deberes- Si o están fuera de casa o tal vez ya te olvidaron, o mejor dicho tal vez yo no quiero que hables con ellos, pensé después de tantas excusas- no creo que debas importunarlos._

_-Pero mamá….-nunca me dejaba continuar._

_-Pero nada Bella, además tú también tienes cosas que hacer, anda y vete a tu cuarto a estudiar. _

Así fueron varios años y siempre terminaba la conversación sin dejarme comunicarme con mis amigos. Pero lo peor fue cuando cumplí los 15.

_-¿Mama?- comencé nerviosa- extraño a Charlie._

_-Si hija lo sé, no te preocupes pronto vendrá a verte- decía mientras continuaba con la vista en su libro._

_-Si es solo que pensé…..quiero irme a vivir con mi papá- confesé y vi como el color de Renee escapaba de su rostro y levantaba la vista hacia mí con los ojos salidos de la impresión._

_-Hay Bella!, no sabes lo que dices- me dijo esperando persuadirme- ese no es un buen lugar, el cielo siempre esta gris, siempre con lluvia, a ti no te gusta eso- me recordó- además que harías ahí sola si no tienes amigos- esa palabra me derrumbo por completo, las lágrimas peleaban por salir de mis ojos y una furia me invadió. No me importo lastimar a Renee y solté ese resentimiento guardado durante 5 años._

_-¿Amigos? ¿QUE NO TENGO AMIGOS?-grite- abre los ojos mamá aquí tampoco los tengo, ¿no te das cuenta de la miserable vida que me has dado? ¿No comprendes que los únicos amigos que he tenido los perdí por tu culpa? Claro que no, tú solo piensas en la felicidad de estar aquí, en el lugar más "perfecto" ¿no? Nunca te preocupaste por saber qué es lo que yo quería, nunca te preocupaste por mí. Claro, qué importo yo cuando tú tienes lo que querías ¿no? Pero ¿Qué ES LO QUE TIENES? Esta sola sin ningún amigo solo me tienes a mí, tu vida está igual o peor de vacía que la mía-a estas alturas ya estaba llorando pero no podía parar de hablar y dije la peor frase que le puedes decir a un padre- ¡TE ODIO! mamá, me has arruinado la vida, nunca te lo perdonare- fue lo último que dije y salí corriendo. No podía ver un segundo más la cara de Renee al escúchame, sabía que le había roto el corazón, pero el mío llevaba igual de roto 5 años._

Después de eso Renee comenzó a cambiar, conoció a Phil y ahora se habían casado, pero yo ya había perdido las agallas para llamar a mis amigos, sabía que si les hablaba podría encontrarme con su rechazo, y eso era algo que con lo que no quería lidiar.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK._

No lo podía creer por fin estaba frente a esa hermosa casa, la cual había sido mi hogar los primeros años de mi vida, apenas había estacionado el taxi y yo salí disparada hacia la puerta, tenía las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por la emoción, en ese momento no importaba nada porque por fin estaba en casa, ya me encontraba en mi hogar.

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho tiempo pero he andado algo ocupada.**_

_**Como verán ya se acerca el reencuentro de los amigos, espero que este capitulito sea de su agrado.**_

_**Debo agradecer por los reviews recibidos, espero que este capítulo también tenga éxito y lo comenten, gracias por leer, créanme que sus comentarios son mi inspiración para seguir adelante con la historia.**_

_**Besitos mis queridos lectores, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_


	5. El Esperado Reencuentro

Capítulo 5. El esperado reencuentro.

POV EDWARD.

Me encontraba en casa de Jake jugando videojuegos cuando escuchamos un auto estacionarse cerca de la casa, nos miramos por escasos segundos y al siguiente momento ya nos encontrábamos con la cara pegada a la ventana, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo cuando divise esa pequeña silueta y no pude contener la emoción, a mi lado mi mejor amigo luchaba contra la voluntad de salir disparado hacia esa casa, pero habíamos decidido no acercarnos por el momento, queríamos que primero se instalara y se sintiera cómoda, pero más que nada estábamos a la espera de que fuera ella la que demostrara su interés en acercarse.

-Edwaaaard!- chillo Jacob- creo que ya me arrepentí- confeso- quiero ir a saludarla.

-Sí, yo también pero no podemos interrumpir ahora, acaba de llegar, no podemos ofuscarla- señale serenamente, pero en el fondo yo también me moría de ganar de salir y cruzar la pequeña calle que nos separaba.

-Ok, dejaremos que se instale y después la abordamos ¿sí?- me miro con una cara tan tierna que no sabía si acceder o ponerme a reír, pero mis ansias hicieron presencia y accedí a su petición, tenía que aceptarlo me moría por volver a verla.

-Está bien, iremos dentro de un rato, cuando veamos que ya está todo calmado- decía esperando que terminaran rápido o que ella se animara a buscarnos en este momento.

Regresamos a nuestro juego pero ya no le estábamos prestando demasiada atención, porque no podíamos separar nuestra mente del reloj y esperando algún sonido que nos diera la pauta para acercarnos a casa de Charlie. Creo que nuestros rezos fueron escuchados porque en ese momento escuche la voz de Esme llamar a la puerta.

-Hola Esme- saludo Jake al abrir la puerta.

-Hola niños, que hacen?- pregunto mientras pasaba.

-jugando- contestamos al unísono.

-Pues dejen de jugar- señalo- Edward ve a casa a arreglarte- me ordeno- cenaremos en casa de Charlie, y tu Jacob has lo mismo por favor y ven a casa que tu madre te está esperando- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-

-Si Esme- contesto Jake con una expresión que podría definir entre nerviosa y emocionada.

-Vamos Edward!- enfatizo mi madre al ver que no me movía.

-Si mamá, ya voy- contestaba mientras caminaba a la salida- Te veo en un rato- agregue dirigiéndome a mi amigo- no te vayas a tardar.

Corrí a mi cuarto al momento de entrar a la casa, estaba tan nervioso que comenzaba a transpirar-_Oh! No, ¿Qué mala impresión voy a dar si llego con mal olor?-_ tenía que evitarlo así que me di una ducha rápida, al sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo comencé a notar como mis músculos se relajaban y el nerviosismo lentamente se alejaba de mi cuerpo. Apenas acababa de salir de la ducha y ahora no sabía que ponerme, desde hacía un año había adoptado una afición al buen aspecto por lo que me vestía bastante bien, claro debo agradecerlo Alice a mi prima favorita, quien me había enseñado las "reglas de la moda", pero hoy estaba lo bastante nervioso como para hacer caso a dichas reglas, así que me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans y una playera negra que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo dejando ver los músculos que ya empezaban a desarrollarse a pesar de mis escasos 16 años. Acababa de vestirme cuando alguien entro a mi habitación sin avisar.

POV JACOB.

Apenas se fueron Edward y su mamá yo corrí a la ducha, no podía dar una mala primer impresión, así que me bañe lo más rápido que pude y luego me cambie a la misma velocidad, apenas estuve listo corrí a la casa de al lado y entre por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bien, ya estoy listo- dije a mi madre y a Esme que estaban terminando de preparar la cena.

-Pero que guapo se ve mi bebe- dijo mi madre mientras me apretaba las mejillas- la cena casi esta lista, ve por Edward para que podamos irnos- me ordeno- tu padre y Carlisle llegaran directo con Charlie.

-Ok, voy por Edward- dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, las que subí corriendo apenas las alcance, como de costumbre abrí la puerta de la habitación y entre, me moría por ir a casa de Charlie así que no me importo si interrumpía, al ver a mi amigo no pude evitar reír.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Edward- acaso tengo monos en la cara- agrego un tanto furioso y desconcertado.

-jajajajajajaja, no es nada, jajajajajaja- no podía parar de reír-es solo jajajaja que vamos ajajajaja uniformados jajajajaja- y si de hecho justo este día se me había ocurrido ponerme los jeans que Alice la prima de Edward me había regalado y que casualmente eran igual a unos que le regalo a él, pero para colmo también traíamos la playera negra que tanto nos había gustado en nuestro último viaje a Port Ángeles. Al verme Edward cayo en lo gracioso del asunto y sus risas acompañaron a las mías.

-Sera mejor que me cambie- dijo, pero en eso subió Esme y nos dijo que ya era hora de irnos así que no le dio tiempo a Edward de cambiar su atuendo.

_Dios que no piense que estamos locos cuando nos vea vestidos iguales-_ pensé mientras nos parábamos frente a la puerta que mi madre ya estaba tocando. Pero lo que nos sorprendió a mi mejor amigo y por supuesto a mí fue la silueta que abrió la puerta, eso hizo que se sintiera aún más la tensión, sí, era ella, mi amiga la mejor que había tenido, estaba parada en la puerta mirándonos incrédula y con una expresión entre cómica y nerviosa. Creo que esto no podía ser peor.

_**Hola hola, si ya sé que tarde un poco más en subir este capítulo pero ando un poco estresada, ya saben eso de los fines de curso y los profes que deciden dejar un montón de trabajos y exámenes, así que ando un poco ajetreada y sin mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen que ya solo falta una semana para terminar la escuela…. Horror! Lo que significa que ahora el nuevo reto será buscar trabajo….. tengo miedo!"**_

_**Regresando al tema principal por fin se dio el reencuentro entre los amigos ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará? Esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos que espero no tardar tanto en publicar.**_

_**Por favor comente, ya saben que sus comentarios son mi inspiración, y me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia, así que espero sus reviews.**_

_**Besitos y Abracitos XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	6. Confesiones

_**Recordando que los personajes no son mios, son creación de Stephenie Meyer,perola historia si es mia.**_

**Capítulo 6. Confesiones.**

POV BELLA.

Apenas entramos a la casa no pude contener más mi emoción y me lance a los brazos de mi padre mientras lloraba, estaba sumamente feliz.

-Oh! Hija, no sabes cómo espere el momento de tenerte aquí conmigo- me confeso mi padre con la voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar.

-Papi, yo también espere este momento- dije sollozando aun en sus brazos.

-Bien Bella, será mejor que te lleve a instalarte- me dijo y subimos por las escaleras a mi antigua habitación- te dejare para que arregles las cosas, pero apúrate que Carlisle y Billy vienen a cenar con sus familias- dijo al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente para después salir de la habitación.

Mi vieja habitación seguía igual que la última vez que la vi, la pequeña cama con mis colchas de Sailor Moon- _WOW! Olvidaba cuanto me gustaba esa caricatura_- exclame mientras comencé a sacar las cosas de mis maletas, de pronto caí en cuenta de las palabras de Charlie- _Vendrán a cenar!, Oh! Dios-_dije llena de nervios-_ que horror será mejor que me asee, digo después del vuelo creo que es lo mejor-_ así que me dirigí a la ducha para darme un baño, que esperaba pudiera quitar esa enorme tensión de mi cuerpo, lo cual logro de una manera increíble, el contacto con el agua caliente fue destensando mis músculos y relajándolos al máximo, tanto que no quería salir de la ducha, pero tenía que apurarme, así que salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi maleta para sacar la ropa que me pondría, no tenía mucho tiempo así que opte por mis jeans nuevos y una playerita negra, la cual era fue la primera en salir de mi maleta.

Me encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta-_ mi cita con el destino _- pensé y me dirigí a abrirla, la sorpresa no podía ser mayor, fuera se encontraban Esme y Sarah, tal y como las recordaba, pero mis ojos se dirigieron a los dos hombres- o más bien niños/adolescentes- que estaban detrás de ellas y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa pero al ver con más detalle no podía contener mi risa.

-Ho..Hola- dije nerviosa mientras que veía como mis antiguos amigos luchaban por reír de la misma manera que yo- pasen.

-Hola Bella, Por Dios pero que linda estas!- exclamo Sarah, al abrazarme, igual de linda como la recordaba.

-Hola cielo ¿Qué tal el viaje?- pregunto Esme mientras me abrazaba.

-Bien!- confesé mientras entraban a la casa, pero me puse nerviosa cuando solo nosotros tres quedábamos afuera y ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que Jake rompió el silencio.

-Hola Bella, ha pasado tiempo ¿no?- dijo nervioso.

-Si- confesé nerviosa, y de repente una sonora carcajada salió del pecho de Edward.

-jajajajajajajaajajaja- reía- jajajaajajaja estamos jajajajajajaja, uniformados jajajajajaja- la risa se apodero de mi mientras veía a mi amigo casi convulsionarse de la risa.

De repente y en una fracción de segundo, sin darme cuenta las risas habían parado puesto que yo me había abalanzado hacia ellos y ya estaba abrazándolos.

-Los extrañe tanto- confesé mientras los apretaba más a mí.

-Nosotros también Bella, nosotros también- dijo Edward mientras me apretaba más a él.

-Si Bellita, ¿acaso creías que no te extrañaríamos?- continuo Jake al tiempo que me plantaba un beso en la frente.

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- cométete y ellos simplemente asintieron.

Minutos después ya estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor, y no puede evitar la sensación de que el tiempo no había transcurrido, me sentía como si nunca me hubiera ido, como si nunca hubiera dejado mi hogar. Hubo risas, chistes- muy malos por parte de Charlie debo confesar-, burlas sobre nuestra vestimenta y un magnifico postre hecho por Sarah, su pastel de chocolate que tanto me gustaba de niña. No cabía duda por fin estaba en mi hogar.

La velada paso bastante rápido a mi gusto y cundo menos lo pensé ya era algo tarde por lo que los Cullen y los Black se empezaron a despedir.

-Fue una magnifica cena, gracias por todo- decía Charlie a las esposas de sus amigos.

-No hay nada que agradecer-contesto Sarah, Esme simplemente asintió- nos vamos para que puedan descansar debió ser un viaje pesado- diciendo eso las dos parejas salieron por la puerta, salvo mis amigos que se encontraban atrás de Charlie indecisos sobre acompañar a sus padres o quedarse un poco más, pero Charlie fue más rápido al agregar.

-supongo que los chicos querrán hablar- dijo a sus amigos que ya iban camino a la calle- prometo que los mandare temprano.

-Está bien-dijo Carlisle- Edward pórtate bien-agrego.

-Tú también Jacob Black- dijo Billy- y no llegues muy tarde- Seguido de esto Charlie cerró la puerta.

-Los dejaré solos, cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy en mi habitación- decía mientras se deslizaba hacia las escaleras dejándonos solos.

POV EDWARD.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, por fin estábamos solos y el nerviosismo de los tres se hizo notar al no poder articular palabra, yo veía como Bella se esforzaba por decir algo pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca, mientras que Jacob solamente pasaba la mirada de Bella hacia mí, recorría la habitación y volvía a poner su mirada en ella. No me quedo de otra y comencé la conversación.

Y ¿Qué tal Florida? ¿Te gusto vivir ahí?- pregunte, sabía que necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba oír que no había sido lo mismo.

Nada mal, es muy diferente a Forks, pero…-dudó y una vez más note como se esforzaba por hablar-

¿Pero qué?- dijo Jacob por fin, ahora viéndola interesado.

La verdad es que no es lo mismo, aquí viví la mejor época de mi vida.

Entonces ¿Por qué nunca llamaste?- sabía que no era el momento de hacerle esa pregunta, pero necesitaba saberlo, así como sabía que Jake lo necesitaba.

Mi madre- fue lo único que contesto.

¿Te prohibía hablar con nosotros?- pregunto Jacob un tanto sorprendido, y debo confesar que yo sentía lo mismo.

Si- dijo Bella- ella quería que hiciera mi vida en una gran ciudad, como ella quiso vivir la suya y creyó que alejándome de todo lo que me atara a Forks era lo mejor- ahora ya hablaba con más fluidez, aun así sentía su nerviosismo, tal vez tenía miedo a que la rechazáramos o que hiciéramos o dijéramos algo que la lastimara- sé que no puedo justificarla, pero por lo menos ahora puedo estar aquí con Charlie.

WOW- dije- jamás me imagine que Renee hiciera algo así, ahora entiendo porque nuestros padres le tienen tanto rencor-

Es cierto- dijo Jacob- pero, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ¿Habrías querido conservar nuestra amistad?

Por supuesto, no saben la falta que me hicieron todos estos años.

Pero de seguro hiciste amigos en Florida ¿no?, supongo que con el tiempo pudiste reemplazarnos- una expresión de profunda tristeza apareció en su rostro, no creía que esas palabras la lastimaran así, sé que nosotros nunca la reemplazamos y no teníamos más amigos salvo nosotros dos, pero ella estaba sola en otro lugar lo más seguro es que hubiera hecho más amigos, pero ¿Por qué se entristecía de esa manera?

No…. No tengo más amigos, nunca pude reemplazarlos-dijo con voz entrecortada- jamás encontré alguien que pudiera considerar mi amigo, la verdad es que todo este tiempo me sentí como un bicho raro.

Bueno, ya no hay más motivos para sentirte así, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y si nos lo permites, con gusto podremos renovar nuestra amistad- dijo un jocoso Jacob.

Gracias Jake, claro que me gustaría retomar nuestra amistad.

_**HOLA HOLA, AQUÍ ANDO OTRA VEZ, APROVECHANDO UN RESPIRO DE MI COMPLICADA VIDA ESCOLAR.**_

_**ESTA VEZ NO TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO, SOLO PORQUE TAL VEZ TARDE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE PORQUE YA SE VIENE LO PESADO, SÍ, ES MI ULTIMA SEMANA DE ESCUELA, O SEA QUE A EMPEZAR A BUSCAR TRABAJO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y LES HAGO UNA INVITACION PARA QUE PASEN A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA QUE YA PUBLIQUÉ TITULADA "ADIOS TE DIGO", ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT, SIIIII POR FIN LO ESCRIBI, YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA DIO PARA VARIOS CAPITULOS TENIA QUE SAVARMELA ESPINITA DE ESCRIBIRLO.**_

_**POR FAVOR COMENTEN, SABEN QUE LEER SUS REVIEWS ES LO QUE ME INSPIRA PARA SEGUIR CON MIS HISTORIAS.**_

_**UN AGRADECIMIENTO A PERL ROSE SWAN Y PARA HARUHI23 POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS**_

_****_


	7. La Tragedia

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES DE MI IMAGINACION.**_

**Capítulo 7. La Tragedia.**

POV EDWARD

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, bromeábamos, nos pusimos al día con los "chismes" como Bella decía y cuando menos lo esperábamos ya era bastante tarde y teníamos que irnos, ella tenía que descasar del viaje, pero justo cuando estábamos planeando reunirnos al día siguiente algo inesperado sucedió.

Escuche a mi madre tocar a la puerta un tanto agitada, al entrar a la casa corrió hacia mí y pude ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Qué pasa Esme?- pregunto Jake contrariado.

Tenemos que irnos Edward- contestó mi madre entre sollozos.

¿Qué, pero que paso? No entiendo- conteste, un presentimiento me decía que algo no estaba bien.

Son tus tíos Edward y Elizabeth- dijo Esme a punto de llegar a la histeria- sufrieron un… sufrieron un… un… accidente…. Al parecer no sobrevivieron- concluyo al fin- tenemos que ir, los chicos están devastados.

Anda Edward, ve- me incitó Bella- no te preocupes hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

Y así, mis padres y yo salimos rumbo a Chicago, no lo podía creer. Mi tío Edward era el hermano mayor de mi padre, fue quien lo cuido cuando mis abuelos murieron, sabía que mi padre le tenía un afecto muy grande por haber hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo adelante, es por eso que cuando nací me llamaron como él, por el profundo agradecimiento que sentía mi padre, y la verdad yo también lo quería, era el ser más maravilloso que conocía, irónica es la vida, que tuvo el descaro de quitarle a mi padre al único familiar que le quedaba y de la misma manera en que perdió a sus padres. Y mis primos, más que eso son mis amigos, mis hermanos, no quiero imaginar lo que deben estas sintiendo, qué será de ellos, Emmett es de la misma edad que yo y la pequeña Alice, si ese demonio que quiero tanto solo está por cumplir los 15. No sabía que sería de ellos pero solo pedía que no sufrieran.

POV JACOB.

No podía creer lo fácil que había resultado todo, habíamos reanudado nuestra amistad con Bella y sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido, no entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser tan fácil estar con ella después de tantos años? Pero ahora no importa, lo que importa ahora es Edward, definitivamente estamos salados, recién llega Bella y mi amigo se tiene que ir, pero por lo menos no estaba solo, Bella y yo lo esperaríamos y lo consolaríamos. Mientras, yo pasaba la tarde con Bella conociéndonos un poco más.

Espero que esté bien-comenté a Bella- se lo mucho que quería a sus tíos, no puedo imaginarme a mi amigo consolando al enorme Emmett o al pequeño duendecillo de Alice, en verdad deseo que todo esté bien.

Es muy unido a su familia verdad

Sip!, él es así, es súper cursi, a veces pienso que es gay- dije seriamente y vi la expresión de asombro en su cara.

¿en serio?- pregunto- jamás lo imaginaria de él, aunque a veces los más guapos terminan siéndolo- ¿Guapo? ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Edward le parecía guapo?

¿con que guapo eh?- dije levantando una ceja y ella tal y como recordaba se sonrojo- ¿acabas de llegar y ya le estas poniendo los ojos encima a mi amigo?

Este…yo… solo digo que no es feo Jake, aunque al parecer te molesta mucho ¿no?, algo me dice que el gay es otro- dijo son una gran sonrisa.

Me atrapaste- bromee- así que no te metas con mi hombre- Nuestras carajadas llenaron toda la habitación, en verdad que fácil era estar con ella.

Ok ok, dejare a tu hombre en paz- bromeo- y ya en serio Jake ¿Tendré que lidiar con novias celosas?

Nop, por el momento nos conformamos con ser los solteros más codiciados de Forks.

WOW, ok soltero codiciado, entonces supongo que seré la que les ahuyente a todas esas arpías que traten de ganar su corazón?

Así es mi querida amiga Isabella- dije mientras la abrazaba- tu trabajo será encontrar a la mejor candidata- ambos sonreímos.

Estos días fueron grandiosos, Bells y yo congeniamos increíble, nunca creí que podría llevarme tan bien con una mujer, bueno no es que no tuviera amigas, es solo que con Bella era diferente, ella definitivamente no es como las demás, es hermosa-¿Acaso dije hermosa?-, inteligente y no tiene ese típico pensamiento adolescente de mis otras compañeras.

Definitivamente este era en "comienzo" de una gran amistad, ok tal vez no el comienzo pero hay que tomar en cuenta que estuvo lejos bastante tiempo, ojala Edward pueda llevarse igual de bien con ella, aunque debo confesar que por lo que creí ver Bella ha quedado deslumbrada por mi amigo ¿Sera que no se imaginó que el cambiaria tanto? ¿Creerá lo mismo de mí?, pero ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? Tal vez sea porque sentí que le prestó más atención a él, pero como no hacerlo si cuando éramos niños él era el que la defendía y la cuidaba, mientras que yo era el que hacia las bromas y la hacía reír, es obvio que la relación con ambos fue diferente, pero ella debía extrañarme igual que a él ¿no?, pues qué más da, ahora ya no importa porque ya está de regreso y ya no hay nadie a quien extrañar.

_**HOLA HOLA AQUÍ ANDO ACTUALIZANDO LA HISTORIA DESPUES DE DARME UN RESPIRO DE LOS EXAMENES, AUNQUE AUN TENGO QUE IR ESTA SEMANA A LA ESCUELA Y ESPERO QUE SEA LA ULTIMA PARA PODER TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR EL FIC SIN PRESIONES.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**PARA Haruhi23 POR ACOMPAÑARME A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**_

_**PARA DANIvulturiHale POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y RESOLVIENDO TU PREGUNTA Y SIENDO SINCERA LA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO CONFORME SE ME OCURRE, PERO ADELANTANDO UN POCO DE INFORMACION Y CONFORME A LO QUE YA LLEVO DE LA HISTORIA, PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APARECEN ALICE Y EMMETT Y UNOS CAPITULOS DESPUES ENTRAN ROSALIE Y JASPER, PERO NO SE SI VAYA A METER MAS PERSONAJES, TODO DEPENDE DE COMO SE ME VAYA OCURRIENDO.**_

_**A LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA "ADIOS TE DIGO": Xapyta Cullen-Masen, Leonitta Y oqidoki'C, MUCHAS GRACIAS**_

_**A TOOOODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS Y QUE YA LAS AGREGARON A SU LISTA QUE FAVORITOS: Lovelytaste, Iga - 12L,**_ _**imaginaryROSE189, PattyxCullen, alduu, Xiomy, perl rose swan, noelhia, lolitaswancullen, rebelde14,**_ _**Panshy Cullen, namy33, Vampire Princesss, JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN,**_ _**Pauli de Cullen, Scarleett Cullens, CristellaWolfe Y Jane Rocio MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA**_

_**EN SERIO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAR PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS ENEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO.**_


	8. Nuevos Amigos Crece la familia Cullen

**Capítulo 8. Nuevos amigos ("Crece la familia Cullen")**

POV EDWARD.

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado todo, primero la noticia de la muerte de mis tíos, después ver a mi papá destrozado y preparando el funeral; y por último la bomba…. Mis primos vendrían a vivir con nosotros, mi tía Elizabeth no tenía más familia y Carlisle era el único que le quedaba al tío Edward, así que ahora estábamos llegando a Forks con ellos aun devastados y con los nervios de empezar en una nueva escuela, ojala Alice y Bella puedan llevarse bien, creo que en estos momentos necesitara de una amiga porque aunque yo quiera muchísimo a mi pequeña duendecillo no sé cómo consolarla; con Emmett es diferente, entre hombres sabemos entenderlos, en verdad deseo que puedan adaptarse.

Bien, llegamos- dijo Esme mientras salíamos del auto.

Edward!- escuche que me hablaban mientras sentía un fuerte abrazo, no entendía como había pasado pero en este momento tenía a Bella a mi lado sintiendo el calor de su abrazo y como por arte de magia ese sentimiento de tristeza se había diluido de mi cuerpo, en este instante me sentía como si flotara mientras el delicioso aroma a fresas que emanaba de su cabello entraba en mis pulmones y me hacía olvidar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor- lo siento tanto, espero que estés bien- me dijo mientras la acercaba más a mi cuerpo- sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites, eres mi amigo y tienes todo mi apoyo- yo trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no me salían, no por la tragedia por la que pasaba sino porque el contacto con Bella me tenía aturdido, ella lentamente se alejó para verme a los ojos o eso creía, pero me sorprendió aún más cuando me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y volvía a retomar su abrazo.

Gra..gracias Bella- pude articular al fin, pero sin poder soltarla aun- no sabes cómo necesitaba algo así.

Bella- la llamo Carlisle, por lo que termino el abrazo, apenas se retiró yo ya sentía que algo me hacía falta, como si la necesitara cerca de mí para poder estar completo, quiero imaginar que era porque estaba devastado en este momento y necesitaba el afecto de alguien que no estuviera pasando por el mismo sufrimiento.

¿Si Carlisle?- contesto.

Mira quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos- dijo mi padre- ella es Alice y él es Emmett ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Claro que sí, Pídeme lo que quieras, por cierto lamento mucho lo que paso, Charlie y yo estaremos para lo que necesiten- dijo dirigiendo se a cada uno de nosotros y pude ver la sinceridad en esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

Bueno, mis sobrinos vivirán a partir de ahora con nosotros, esto es algo inesperado y no hemos arreglado nada para poder instalarlos ¿Habría problema si se quedaran en tu casa? Créeme que si tuviera como acomodarlos no les pediría esto pero en tu casa hay habitaciones extra y no quiero hacerlos dormir en el sillón, pero tampoco quiero importunarlos y….- Bella no lo dejo terminar y agrego.

Carlisle por favor, eres el mejor amigo de mi padre, el haría lo que fuera por ti, no digas más y deja que los lleve para que se instalen me imagino que están cansados y no te preocupes, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran o que necesiten.

Edward, ¿Quieres quedarte con ellos para que no se sientan tan incomodos?-me pregunto Esme.

Claro que si mamá, no te preocupes- dije pensando en que estaría con Bella.

¿Pero que me pasaba? Apenas acababa de llegar y yo sentía que la necesitaba a mi lado, ¿Será porque estuvo lejos tanto tiempo? Bueno, no puedo negar que es bonita, no será la mujer perfecta, pero su silueta no está nada mal ¿Nada mal? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ella es mi amiga, solo mi amiga. Definitivamente estoy muy raro, tal vez solo necesite un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.

POV BELLA.

Nos dirigíamos a mi casa y no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferentes que eran Edward y Jake, pero más que eso, no podía entender ni explicarme como me sentía a su lado, al estar estos días con Jacob me había adaptado tan bien a su compañía, era tan fácil estar con él y me divertía tanto, además no podía negar que su cuerpo se comenzaba a desarrollar y a formarse en unos maravillosos músculos, pero Edward tampoco se quedaba atrás, a pesar de sus escasos 16 años ambos estaban bastante bien ¿bastante bien? ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, lo más raro fue cuando los abrace, con Jake me sentía protegida y sentía una calidez abrumadora, pero con Edward, con el había sido diferente era como si nos compenetráramos, como si fuéramos uno parte del otro.

Me sentía bastante confundida, solo llevaba un par de días en Forks, apenas acababa de recuperar a mis amigos y ya sentía que no los quería como tal ¿Sera que los siento como mis hermanos? La verdad nunca me había sentido atraída por ninguna persona antes así que no puedo decir que me gustan, creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá, dejare que las cosas fluyan.

¿Bella, pasa algo?- me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

Em.. si.. lo siento, estaba un poco distraída- dije mientras abría la puerta- pasen por favor.

Gra…gra…gracias- dijo la pequeña creo que se llama Alice.

Si, gracias, no queremos molestar- dijo el grandote, Emmett me parece que se llamaba.

No tienen nada que agradecer. Por cierto no tuve tiempo de presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero llámenme Bella, y en serio lamento lo que les pasó, yo tuve que vivir 6 años lejos de mi padre y aunque sé que no es lo mismo, entiendo lo difícil que es, por favor considérenme como su amiga que aquí estaré para lo que necesiten- les dije y pude ver en sus rostros el agradecimiento.

Oh! Gracias Bella, yo soy Alice- me decía la pequeña mientras me abrazaba- creo que seremos grandes amiga- sonrió.

Sip, muchas gracias- dijo su hermano mientras le levantaba y me giraba en un abrazo- yo soy Emmett el primo guapo de Edward- podía ver que eran personas increíbles, solo necesitarían tiempo para asumir su nueva situación.

Bien, acompáñenme les mostrare su habitación, Edward ¿Por qué no llamas a Jake? Charlie no llegará a dormir hoy porque tiene una cirugía muy complicada, tal vez podríamos hacer una pijamada- decía a mi amigo mientras subíamos por las escaleras- creo que los tres lo necesitan- dije en un susurro para que solo él me escuchara, el asintió y saco su celular, mientras yo les mostraba sus habitaciones.

_**HOLA HOLA YA ESTOY DE REGRESO!**_

_**ESPERO NO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR PERO TUVE DOS SEMANAS HORRIBLES DE EXAMENES Y TENIA MUCHO QUE ESTUDIAR, PERO YA TERMINÓ LA ETAPA DE ESTUDIANTE, AHORA SI A PARTIR DE MAÑANA A BUSCAR TRABAJO.**_

_**SIIIII, ESTOY NOSTÁLGICA, YA NO REGRESARÉ A LA ESCUELA "SNIF SNIF" O POR LO MENOS NO COMO ESTUDIANTE.**_

"_**AGRADECIMIENTOS"**_

_**PARA Haruhi23 X TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y CONTESTANDO TU PREGUNTA AUN FALTAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS PARA EL ROMANCE, PERO NO PUEDO ADELANTAR MUCHO, EN SERIO TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME SIGAS, OJALA NO TE DESEPCIONE.**_

_**PARA 3twilighterslove GRACIAS X EL REVIEW.**_

_**PARA LAS QUE SIGUEN MI ONE-SHOT: Andy Cullen-96, andaira Cullen Y POR ULTIMO A isabella1992vas POR EL REVIEW.**_

_**EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS, ESPERO NO TARDAR MUCHO EN TERMINAR LA HISTORIA, SIENTO Q NO FALTA MUCHO AUNQ SI ME FALTA SUBIR VARIOS CAPITULOS Q ESTOY REVISANDO.**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, Y SI TIENEN IDEAS QUE LES GUSTARIA Q AGREGARA NO DUDEN EN HACERMELO SABER, ESTA HISTORIA ES DE USTEDES.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	9. La Pijamada

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES DE MI IMAGINACION.**

**Capítulo 9. La pijamada.**

**POV JACOB**

Estaba en un 99% seguro que era un sueño, me encontraba en mi habitación pero ya no estaba solo, esa silueta femenina tan bien conocida ahora estaba entrando por la puerta, me miraba con deseo mientras se acercaba a mí, cuando la tuve lo bastante cerca la tome entre mis brazos y la bese con pasión mientras la dirigía hacia mi cama donde la depositaba suavemente, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sentía como las suyas hacían lo mismo con el mío, sentí como metía sus manos por debajo de mi ropa mientras yo le quitaba la blusa lentamente mientras ella comenzaba a besar mi cuello, yo insistía con las caricias a lo largo de su hermosa silueta mientras ella, de repente se movía quedando encima de mi mientras recorría mi cuerpo dando suaves besos y quitándome la ropa, en ese momento me encontraba en el paraíso, pero en ese instante varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo; la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un tipo moreno que no lograba identificar, cuando pude verle la cara, me di cuenta que era yo al que miraba, de repente me sentí aturdido por lo que veía y me levante dirigiéndome a mi espejo y para mi sorpresa descubrí que el rostro de la persona que se reflejaba no era el mío, yo era Edward! Entonces voltee hacia mi amigo para ver su rostro lleno de furia y con las manos en puños dirigiéndose hacia mí, cuando estábamos a punto de golpearnos un sonido me despertó, mi celular estaba sonando así que conteste sin mirar quien llamaba.

¿Hola?- conteste adormilado.

Hola "chiquita" ya estoy en casa ¿Me extrañaste?- escuche la voz de mi amigo y me incorpore para hablar con él.

Edward!, amigo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace un rato- contestó- estoy en casa de Bella, voy a quedarme con ella y me pidió que te dijera que te quedes tú también.

Ok, voy para allá- dije y colgué el teléfono.

No sabía porque, pero escuchar que Edward se quedaría en casa de Bella me hizo sentir bastante extraño, nunca había experimentado algo así y no podía explicarlo, solo sabía que no quería dejarlos pasar mucho tiempo solos, creo que ese sueño me afecto bastante, pero no entiendo que significa ¿Sera que siento algo por Bella? No lo creo apenas nos acabamos de reencontrar, creo que es muy rápido pero, ¿Por qué me había molestado el descubrir que quien la besaba era Edward si solo era un sueño? O peor aún ¿Por qué me enojaba la idea de que pasaran la noche juntos? Tal vez solo sentía que debía recuperar el tiempo perdido y quería que pasáramos más tiempo junto. Así que decidí dejarlo pasar y después de comentarle a mi madre que pasaría la noche con mis amigos arregle mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí directo a la casa de enfrente. Ya estaba frente a la puerta esperando que me abrieran, lo que no esperaba era que me recibiera Emmett con un golpe en el brazo y luego pasando su brazo por mi hombro mientras me introducía en la casa.

POV EDWARD

Emmett ¿podrías abrir la puerta?- dijo Bella mientras preparaba la cena junto con Alice y yo preparaba las cosas de la sala para ver unas películas.

Sip- contestó Emmett y se dirigió a la puerta regresando a la sala con Jacob.

Hola "amorcito", que bueno que regresaste- me dijo mi amigo mientras nos dábamos un abrazo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto- y ¿Por qué la reunión?

Idea de Bella- dije- ella cree que necesitamos distraernos- una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al pronunciar esas palabras, no podía evitar sentirme plenamente feliz al saber que ella se preocupaba por mí, y sobre todo porque también lo hacía por mi familia aun cuando no los conocía.

Mmmm, ya veo, esa Bella siempre tan preocupada por ver bien a los demás.

Pues yo creo que es una chica maravillosa ¿Saben si tiene novio?- pregunto Emmett.

No!- dijimos a coro Jake y yo y al escucharnos no pudimos evitar voltear a vernos

WOW, creo que tengo dos rivales en potencia- señalo Emmett mientras reía- no se preocupen, ella no es mi tipo, prefiero las rubias.

Cállate Emmett!- dijo Alice mientras entraba a la sala- la cena esta lista, después podremos ver las películas-

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Bella se encontraba sirviendo los platos, mientras comíamos Bella se enteró de la relación que llevábamos mis primos y yo, y por supuesto su amistad con Jacob; hablamos sobre el inicio de clases que se acercaba cada vez más, que sin darnos cuenta ya era miércoles lo que significaba que solo nos quedaban cuatro días para adaptarnos a estar los cinco, cosa que al parecer no será difícil, además mi padre arreglaría las cosas para que pudiéramos estar juntos en las clases, sí, estaríamos los cinco juntos, pues Alice es muy inteligente y la promovieron un año. Después de la cena nos dirigimos nuevamente a la sala donde nos esperaban las palomitas y unas cuantas películas esperando ser vistas por lo que surgió el debate.

Sexto sentido- decía Jake.

Matrix- escogió Emmett.

Un amor para recordar- pidieron Alice y Bella.

Superman- dije.

Por favor vamos a ver esta- chillo Alice- por fis por fis ¿sí?- decía mientras daba saltitos y hacia pucheros para convencernos.

No Alice esa es película de niñas- decía Emmett- a mí no me gustan esas cursilerías- señalo mientras cruzaba los brazos, gran error conociendo a Alice.

Ya dije que quiero ver esta película- dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros- por favor hermanito déjame verla ¿sí? Anda no seas malo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

¡No!- le contestó

Edward! Primito consentido- comenzó mirándome con su pequeña carita- convence a la bestia de mi hermano de que veamos esta película, anda vamos a verla- me decía mientras me veía con cara de perrito triste, sabiendo que no podía negarle nada.

Está bien- dije- veamos su película, pero mañana nosotros escogemos ok!

Gracias Edward, eres el mejor- dijo Alice mientras saltaba a mi alrededor para después lanzarse a mis brazos y darme un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

POV EMMETT.

No podía creerlo, gracias a mi hermana ahora Bella estaba poniendo en el DVD esta película tan cursi; nos acomodamos en la alfombra mientras Bella se sentaba en el sillón en medio de Jake y Edward, no sé porque será pero puedo ver la tensión en sus rostros como si no supieran como actuar, ¿será porque acaban de reunirse después de tanto tiempo? Ni hablar ya empezó la película a ver con que cursilería salen.

WOW, no puedo creer que me esté gustando lo que veo, en verdad es una buena trama aunque si es un tanto cursi, jamás me imagine que la chica estuviera enferma.

Oh! No! Es por eso que odio estas películas, solo puedo escuchar los sollozos de Bella, sin embargo no pienso evitar la oportunidad de burlarme de su rostro lleno de lágrimas, ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? ¿Acaso Jacob está abrazando a bella? WOW eso si no me lo esperaba, ese pillín anda suelto, jijijiji- reí y Edward volteo a verme así que solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que viera la escenita que se llevaba a cabo en la otra parte del sillón, que raro podría jurar que vi rabia en la cara de Edward, pero al voltear a la pantalla de nuevo su cara ya estaba serena, tal vez un tanto aburrida, pero sus ojos no me engañan, veo tristeza en ellos ¿será que en verdad siente algo por Bella? Creo que tendré que hablar con él, pero ya será mañana cuando nadie nos oiga.

_**HOLA UNA VEZ MAS, APROVECHANDO QUE YA NO VOY A LA ESCUELA PUDE ACTUALIZAR UN POCO MAS RAPIDO.**_

_**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**PARA Haruhi23. COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS X TU REVIEW, UNA ACLARACION CREO QUE NO ME EXPLIQUE BIEN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ACTUALIZO CADA QUE TERMINO UN CAPITULO PERO VOY MAS ADELANTADA, ES DECIR ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 9 PERO VOY TERMINANDO EL 15, ASI QUE LA HISTORIA SI ES UN POCO LARGA, AUN ASI ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO HASTA AHORA.**_

_**PARA 3twilighterslove ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**_

_**PARA Jhessy123 GRACIAS X AGREGARME EN TUS ALERTAS, OJALA TE ESTE GUSTADO LA HISTORIA.**_

_**BIEN MIS NIÑAS Y NIÑOS UN AGRADECIMIENTO PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA AUN CUANDO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LES GUSTE.**_

_**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS DECEPCIONE, ASI TAMBIEN ESPERO PODER TERMINAR PRONTO EL FIC, LA VERDAD ME ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO, DESEO QUE A USTEDES NO LES DESAGRADE.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS**_

_****_


	10. ¿Celoso yo?

**Capítulo 10. ¿Celoso yo?**

POV EDWARD

Nos encontrábamos viendo la película que las chicas habían escogido, no puedo negar que en verdad me estaba gustando, solo que me distraían los sollozos de Bella, pero algo más capto mi atención, Emmett se estaba riendo, así que lo mire y el dirigió una mirada hacia Bella, yo hice lo mismo y me encontré a Jacob abrazándola, no puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, solo sé que una enorme ira me invadió y por un momento pensé que yo debía ser quien la abrazaba, pero tenía que reaccionar, no debía sentirme así ambos son mis amigos y no puedo acaparar su atención hacia mi ¿pero por qué me afecta tanto? Solo es un abrazo, y lo más seguro es que Jake lo hiciera porque Bella lloraba, aun así no podía dejar de sentir envidia por no ser yo quien la abrace.

La película terminó y después de una alegre charla nos fuimos a acostar ya que se empezaba a sentir el cansancio del viaje, Alice dormiría con Bella mientras Emmett, Jacob y yo dormiríamos en el cuarto de invitados, que por suerte tenía dos camas y un pequeño sofá donde se acomodó Jake tan fácilmente que inmediatamente se quedó dormido, una gran tragedia para nosotros porque tendía a roncar muy fuerte, lo peor es que tenía el sueño tan pesado que aunque lo movieras no dejaba de roncar, así que sería una muy larga noche, o eso pensé hasta que escuche la voz de Emmett que me llamaba.

Edward ¿Estas despierto?

Mmmm, ¿qué quieres Emmett?- me queje.

¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Si con eso me dejas dormir, adelante.

¿Pero me prometes contestar con la verdad?

¿Por qué no simplemente me dices que quieres? ¿No ves que intento dormir?- dije un tanto exasperado, pero de que otra forma actuar si me desquiciaban los ronquidos de Jacob.

Ok, seré directo ¿Te gusta Bella verdad?- su pregunta me tomo desprevenido y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en contestar.

No, solo es mi amiga.

Por favor Eddie- como odiaba que me dijera así- vi tu reacción cuando viste que Jake la abrazaba, y también vi tu rostro cuando te abrazó al llegar.

La verdad no lo sé, ella acaba de llegar tal vez es porque la extrañé durante todos estos años- dije pero algo me decía que eso no era cierto.

Pues no te escuchas tan convencido de que así sea, tal vez te gusta y aun no te has dado cuenta- me dijo.

Tal vez, debo confesar que cuando me abrazo sentí como una corriente eléctrica bastante extraña, pero eso no significa que sienta algo por ella ¿o sí?- pregunté, la verdad yo no tenía experiencia en esa área pero mi primo sí que la tenía a pesar de tener la misma edad.

WOW, primito creo que eso es señal de que empiezas a sentir algo por ella, pero…..-dudó y durante su silencio comencé a sentirme intranquilo- creo que Jacob siente lo mismo- finalizó.

¿Crees que Jake siente algo por ella?- pregunté con más curiosidad de la que esperaba.

Sí, eso creo, solo habría que ver su cara al estarla abrazando, era como si ella fuera el sol que ilumina su planeta.

Oh Emmett no digas tonterías, en verdad te afecta ver esas películas, te ponen todo cursi- dije bromeando, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Por favor Edward ambos sabemos que tengo razón, ¡como si no hubiera visto la cara de celos que pusiste!

¿Celoso yo? Por favor, acabo de recuperar a mi mejor amiga, esta es la segunda vez que la veo desde su regreso, ¿Acaso puedo estar enamorado de ella de un momento a otro?

¿Y tú acaso no has escuchado del amor a primera vista?- me dijo- solo hay que verte para darse cuenta que te gusta.

Lamento informarte que conozco a Bella de mi infancia, así que creo que no aplica lo del amor a primera vista.

Oh! Vamos Edward tu sabes de lo que hablo.

Está bien, pues nunca he experimentado los celos, así que no puedo garantizarte que fue eso lo que sentí, pero si me sentí bastante molesto e incómodo cuando los vi- confesé y al hacerlo me sentí algo liberado.

Mmmmm, definitivamente creo que si sientes algo por ella, pero Edward….- comenzó algo alarmado- ¿Qué pasara si Jacob siente lo mismo? ¿Crees que eso arruine su amistad?

No lo sé, pero por favor Emmett, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esta conversación ¿entendido?

Está bien, guardare tu pequeño secretito, solo te aconsejo que te apliques si no quieres que otro te la gane, buenas noches.

Gracias Emmett, que descanses- dije.

Intenté dormir, no sin dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar entre nuestra amistad, no quería imaginarme que en realidad estuviera enamorado de Bella, mucho menos quería pensar que Jacob también lo estaba, porque para ser sinceros, eso nos traería muchos problemas, ¿Acaso este era el presentimiento que tenía? ¿Sera que este es el inicio de los problemas? ¿Esto será tan grave como para terminar con nuestra amistad? Espero que no, solo me queda dejar que el tiempo lo decida todo.

_**HOLA HOLA, SI YA SE Q LAS TUVE ABANDONADAS PERO ANDO MUY OCUPADA CN ESO DE LA GRADUACION, PERO YA ESTOY AKI Y LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO Q ESPERO LES GUST.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**PARA Haruhi23, MI LECTORA FAVORITA GRACIAS X TODOS TUS REVIEWS, ESPERO Q TE SIGA GUSTAN LA HISTORIA.**_

_**PARA Mar Julie Cullen X AGREGARME A SUS ALERTAS Y COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, ES UN HALAGO PARA MÍ, EN SERIO TE LO AGRADEZCO.**_

_**PARA DianaNessieDenali X AGREGARME A SUS HISTORIA FAVORITAS.**_

_**PARA lunaisabella POR AGREGAR MI HSTORIA "**__**ADIOS TE DIGO" **__**A SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS.**_

_**EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER MIS LOCURAS, X FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**_

_**Y PARA LAS QUENO LO HAN HECHO, LES HAGO UNA CORDIAL INVITACION ALEER MI ONES-SHOT "ADIOS TE DIGO".**_

_**GRACIAS X SU PREFERENCIA NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS**_


	11. Primer Dia de Clases

**Capítulo 11. Primer día de clases.**

**POV BELLA.**

No podía creerlo, ya había pasado una semana desde mi llegada a Forks y todo había salido mejor de lo que pensaba, Edward y Jacob me habían recibido como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora tenía dos amigos más, debo decir que por fin sabía lo que era tener una amiga a quien contarle mis cosas, aunque Alice es bastante hiperactiva y siempre me molesta con que debo mejorar mi forma de vestir, a tal grado que hizo que fuéramos de compras el sábado anterior para tener un "buen guardarropa", pero juro que jamás volveré a salir con ella, eso fue el infierno, aun no puedo creer que haya alguien en la tierra que pueda pasar casi 12 horas de tienda en tienda, y todavía querer regresar por mas al día siguiente, sí tal vez sea exagerado, pero definitivamente eso de ir desde que abrieron el centro comercial hasta que lo cerraron verdaderamente fue demasiado.

Ahora ya estamos alistándonos para ir camino a la escuela, lástima que Carlisle no pudo arreglar que estuviéramos los cinco juntos en todas las clases, pero por lo menos no estaremos solos, tal vez no todos juntos pero si estaremos dos por clase.

Pero ¿Por qué no podemos ir en mi jeep?- se quejada Emmett.

Si, vamos en el jeep- secundo Jacob

Creo que lo mejor es ir en mi volvo- dijo Edward- si fuéramos solo nosotros estaría bien, pero recuerden que también van ellas.

Gracias primito- comentó Alice un poco molesta- no se preocupen por nosotras ya veremos cómo llegar a la escuela ¿Cierto Bella?

Claro Alice, ¿Quién dijo que necesitamos que nos lleven?- conteste mientras nos tomábamos del brazo y poníamos cara de indignación mientras volteábamos y les dábamos la espalda.

Está bien- dijo Emmett- vámonos en el maldito volvo.

Oye no le hables así a mi auto!- contesto molesto Edward.

Si ya sé cuánto amas tu coche, olvídalo y vámonos ¿Quieres?- dicho esto nos metimos al auto y nos dirigimos a nuestro primer día de clases.

Debo reconocer que tenía miedo de este día antes de llegar a Forks, pero ahora con mis amigos a mi lado sabía que no tenía por qué temer, y aunque no estaríamos todos juntos en clases, por lo menos estaría con alguien y nos veríamos en el almuerzo, mientras disfrutaríamos el camino al colegio.

Bien chicas- dijo Emmett bastante serio, cosa que me sorprendió- no podremos estar con ustedes todo el tiempo…

Gracias a dios- le interrumpió Alice.

Alice! Esto es serio- ella asintió y lo dejo continuar algo intrigada al igual que los demás- bien, como les decía no podremos estar siempre con ustedes, así que quiero que sean muy cuidadosas, no pueden confiar en cualquier persona, no se pueden adivinar las intenciones de un hombre- lo decía tan sincero que me emotivo, más que nada porque nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan sobreprotectora- y mírense ustedes dos chicas tan hermosas, sobre todo tu Bella, créeme que ganas no me faltan para abalanzarme sobre ti y darte un beso- dijo mientras se abrazaba y me guiñaba un ojo y yo me sonrojaba.

¡EMMETT!- gritaron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo un tanto molestos.

¿Qué?- contestó Emmett con cara de inocente- ¿acaso ustedes no sienten lo mismo?- dijo mientras levantaba las cejas y los miraba por el espejo del auto.

Em… solo cállate Emmett- pudo decir Edward con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, mientras Jake se mantuvo en silencio pero podía ver la vergüenza en su cara a través del espejo.

Ok ok, ya no diré nada, pero es en serio chicas, prométanme que nos avisaran si alguien trata de sobrepasarse con ustedes- dijo regresando a su tono serio, algo bastante extraño viniendo de Emmett.

Claro que si hermanito- dijo Alice- no tienes de que preocuparte, no creo que se acerquen con mucha confianza después de que te conozcan- y era cierto, a pesar de tener la misma edad él se veía bastante ¿grande?, era alto y sus músculos eran intimidadores, así obvio que lo pensarían dos veces antes de intentar propasarse.

Por supuesto que si Emmett, y muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotras- le dije mientras Edward estacionaba el volvo n el estacionamiento.

Salimos del auto y nos quedamos parados sin saber qué hacer, desde que nos conocimos los cinco no nos habíamos separado para nada, y menos si contábamos con que Emmett y Alice aun vivían en mi casa, esta era la primera vez que haríamos algo separados y aunque no sentía miedo si estaba algo agitada, pero por lo menos solo sería hasta la hora del almuerzo en la cual podríamos estar juntos un rato más.

Bien, es hora del show- dijo Jacob un tanto animado mientras nos dirigíamos al edificio.

¿Qué les parece si llevamos a las Chicas a su salón? Es que con lo despistada que es Bella capaz que se pierden- dijo Emmett entre risas.

Sí, es una buena idea- contesto Edward- así nos aseguramos que los chicos que las vean sepan que están con nosotros.

¡Hay, por favor Edward!- dijo Alice- te oyes como todo un macho dominante y celoso- Edward simplemente se sonrojo.

Yo creo que sería lindo- dije- así evitamos perdernos- y así nos dirigimos a nuestra primer clase de matemáticas ¡Qué bueno que me toco ser compañera de Alice¡ ella es bastante buena en la materia y la verdad a mí se me complica un poquito.

Después de dejarnos en la puerta de nuestro salón y de ver quiénes eran nuestros compañeros, se alejarnos a su clase, ya nos reuniríamos todos en un par de horas, mientras tanto tenia a mi mejor amiga haciéndome compañía en clase.

Hola mis niñas, sé que no tengo excusa para hacerlas esperar pero mi vida anda súper ajetreada, pues con la novedad que por fin termine mi carrera y entre exámenes finales y la búsqueda de trabajo se me fue el tiempo, eso sin contar que mi pc se descompuso y no podía seguir con el fic, pero créanme hice hasta lo imposible por traerles este capi que espero les guste

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Para Haruhi23 xq aunque lo niegue siempre esta al pie del cañon leyendo mis locuras y eso la hace especial**

**Para IsAbElA M CuLlEn y .-Maii's-. x sus reviews y x leer mis locuritas**

**Para Isabella 1205, Isabella-mf, rhiannacooper, .-Maii's-. y maribel hernandez Cullen, por agregarme a sus historias favoritas. Y para Stephie Masen x agregarme a sus autores favoritos**

**Y especial agradecimiento para K2704 y charlottewhitlock x sus reviews en mi one-shot "ADIOS TE DIGO" pero sobre todo x ser mis amigas dl alma y ser jasperianas d corazon igual q yo! Mis niñas saben q las amoo**

**EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES Y A AQUELLAS PERSONAS ANONIMAS Q SIGUEN MI HISTORIA!**

**ESPERO NO TARDAR EN ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS **


	12. Conociendo a los Hale

**Capítulo 12. Conociendo a los Hale.**

**POV ALICE.**

Aun me encontraba afectada por la muerte de mis padres, pero ya no sufría, seguía teniendo a mi hermano y mis tíos nos habían llevado a vivir con ellos, lo que es genial porque quiero mucho a mi primo Edward, lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con la que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, sí Bella es mi mejor amiga, y se siente tan bien tenerlos cerca y a Jake por supuesto, siempre entusiasta y juguetón, otro Emmett, ¿Cómo no estar bien con estos cuatro a mi lado? Pero aun sentía que algo me faltaba para estar completa, además estaba nerviosa y no por ser el primer día de clases sino porque tenía el presentimiento de que hoy llegaría algo nuevo, tal vez aquello que me faltaba.

Las clases habían estado aburridas, bueno ¿Qué se podía esperar del primer día? Ahora me encontraba camino a la cafetería junto a Edward, los chicos ya deberían estar esperándonos, y de hecho al entrar los encontramos sentados con nuestras charolas ya en la mesa, llegue dando saltitos por la emoción.

Gracias, que lindos por traernos el almuerzo.

¿Traerles?- pregunto Jacob- pero si estas dos charolas son mías y las otras son de Emmett- concluyo entre risas

Oh!- fue lo único que pude decir.

No es cierto hermanita- me dijo Emmett mientras se paraba de su lugar y me abrazaba entre risas- ven siéntate conmigo- accedí y lo seguí a mi asiento mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Jacob.

Y bien, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la escuela?- pregunto Edward.

Bien- contestamos todos lo que causo que estalláramos en risas.

La verdad hasta ahora ha sido excelente- dijo Emmett- creo que estoy enamorado- dijo esto en un tono tan meloso, tan raro en él, que yo escupí el jugo que estaba bebiendo al escucharlo.

¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo Jake- pero si solo la viste un vez cuando caminábamos a clase.

¿Cómo que enamorado?- estalle, esa era la hermana celosa que florecía en mi- ¿De quién?-En eso Emmett fijo su mirada en la puerta de la cafetería mientras ponía carita de borreguito tierno.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con una chica alta y rubia, demasiado hermosa que podría pasar por modelo, de esas chicas que te bajan la moral solo con verlas, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era el chico que entro con ella, era hermoso, su cabello rubio y sus facciones similares me hicieron caer en cuenta que eran gemelos, en ese momento me sentí en el paraíso, acababa de ver al hombre más guapo del planeta y casualmente volteo a nuestra dirección y sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hermana para decirle algo. Ambos volteaban a vernos de vez en cuando mientras compraban su almuerzo, lo más extraño fue que al salir de la fila ambos caminaban hacia aquí, yo solo sentía como empezaba a hiperventilar, mientras notaba como mi hermano se tensaba al darse cuenta que se dirigían a nuestra mesa.

Hola soy Jasper Hale- dijo el hermoso chico rubio- ¿Tu eres Edward Cullen verdad?- dijo refiriéndose a mi primito.

Si soy yo un gusto- contesto Edward- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Solo queríamos que nos saques de una duda- dijo la chica- por cierto soy Rosalie- agregó pero ahora dirigiéndose a mi hermano.

Si claro, si esta en mis manos los ayudare con gusto.

¿Por qué no se sientan y nos acompañan?- dijo Bella, muy oportunamente puedo decir porque Jasper no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni yo a él.

Gracias- contestaron y se sentaron a la mesa justamente entre mi hermano y yo quedando ella junto a Emmett y Jasper junto a mí, por lo que yo estaba extremadamente feliz.

Pues no sé cómo preguntarte esto- dijo el hermoso Jasper.

Hay hermanito yo lo hago- dijo Rosalie- esto es sencillo Edward, dime ¿Conoces a Tania Denali?

Si, la conozco ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Edward.

Sabes, nos acabamos de mudar y Tania es nuestra prima y desde que llegamos no ha dejado de hablar de ti.

¿EN SERIO?- dijeron sorprendidos Edward y Jacob.

Si, dice que eres su novio ¿Es cierto?- preguntó la rubia y vi como la cara de Bella que estaba frente a mí se descomponía al escuchar esas palabras, era como si le lastimara escucharlo.

¿En serio lo dice?- pregunto Jake con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Edward se ponía rojo y no podía contestar.

Edward! ¿TIENES NOVIA Y NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA?- pregunte furiosa, él siempre me contaba todo ¿Por qué ahora no lo había hecho?

Este….mmmmmm…. yo…..Tania- era lo único que podía articular Edward que se veía realmente nervioso y sonrojado.

Para mi sorpresa, en ese momento Bella se levantó de la mesa y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería, solo pude alcanzar a ver su cara descompuesta como si algo le doliera y sus ojos húmedos como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas ¿Acaso Bella sentirá algo por mi primo?

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**HOLA A TODOS, MIREN Q ESTAVEZ SI ME APURE PARA RECOMPENZAR EL TIEMPO Q LAS HICE ESPERAR, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE! **

**X FIN APARECIERON LOS HALE, Y QUE PASARA CON EDWARD Y TANYA? QUE PASARA CON BELLA? BUEEENO ESTO ES ALGO QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR PARA SABER JEJEJE Q MALA SOY MUAJAJAJAJAJA OKNO :P**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**PRIMERO QUENADA DEBO DECIR QUE SOYMUY FELIZ XQ APENAS AYER PUBLIQUE UN CAPITULO Y YA TENIA REVIEWS ASI QUE ESTE AGRADECIMIENTO ES DE TODO CORAZON EN SERIO ES POR USTEDES QUE ME INSPIRO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO:**

**PARA Haruhi23 UNA VEZ MAS AL PIE DEL CAÑON! SIEMPRE MI PRIMER REVIEW CUANDO PUBLICO UN CAPITULO, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**

**PARA maribel hernandez cullen EN SERIO AGRADEZCO QUE CONSIDERES MI SIMPLE HISTORIA ENTRE TUS FAVORITAS, JAMAS ME HE CONSIDERADO UNA GRAN ESCRITORA Y MENOS CONCHICAS TAN TALENTOSAS QUEHAY POR ACA, PERO CREEME QUEME LEVANTASTE EL ANOMO SUPER CAÑON!**

**PARA fanisa y majo de Cullen POR AGREGARME A SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS! EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES.**

**RECOMENDACIONES:**

**BUENO, ELLAS NO ME LO PIDIERON PERO SE TRATA DE DOS AMIGAS A LAS QUE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON, Y COMO NO QUERERLAS SI SON JASPERIANAS COMO YO? **

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN A K2704 Y A charlottewhitlock AMBAS MIS AMIGAS, AMBAS MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI, AMBAS CONMIGO EN FACEBOOK ADMINISTRANDO UNA PAGINA, POR SI LES INTERESA CLARO, BUSQUENNOS COMO JASPERIANAS!**

**ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO PODER ACTUALIZARMAS SEGUIDO Y ROGANDO Q MI PC YA NO FALLE TANTO.**

**HASTAEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS X O X O X O**


	13. No me Gusta Edward

**Capítulo 13. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No me gusta Edward.**

**POV BELLA**

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward tenia novia y no me había dicho nada, no lo entendía pero en ese momento sentí que me faltaba el aire y solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, para mi suerte en ese momento sentí una vibración en mi pierna, ¡perfecto una llamada!, mi oportunidad para no seguir escuchando la plática.

Hola papá ¿Qué pasa?- dije contestando el teléfono.

Hija ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Está todo bien?- contestó Charlie al otro lado del teléfono.

Sí, todo bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? No me digas que solo me llamaste para saber cómo va mi primer día- dije algo extrañada.

La verdad, solo quería avisarte que me salió una cirugía de emergencia y no voy a llegar a dormir, así que no me esperen y duérmanse temprano- dijo lo último en tono autoritario.

Si papá, no te preocupes y que todo salga bien en la cirugía.

Gracias Bells, espero que tu primer día sea muy bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo y colgó.

Nunca había sentido tanto gusto al escuchar a Charlie, en serio me sentía agradecida, pero ahora luchaba internamente sobre seguir afuera o entrar con los demás, lo bueno es que mi pelea no duro mucho porque escuche la voz de Alice a mi lado.

Bella ¿Está todo bien?- me preguntó mientras tomaba mi hombro.

Sí, claro todo bien- dije no muy convencida.

No te creo Isabella Swan, como si no hubiera visto tu reacción ahí dentro ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- me preguntó con un tono de preocupación e incertidumbre en la voz

¿De qué estás hablando Alice? No te entiendo- dije aunque sospechaba a qué se refería.

Vamos Bella, no quieras engañarme, como si no hubiera sido obvio que te gusta Edward.

¿QUÉ?- grité- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Alice? A mí no me gusta Edward- le contesté, sin embargo sentía como si no estuviera siendo muy sincera, tal vez era porque seguía molesta por la falta de confianza que me tuvo como para no contarme que tenía novia.

¿En serio no te gusta? Pues lo disimulas muy bien- dijo levantando una ceja mientras me veía fijamente.

No Alice, no me gusta ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan tonta?

¿Tonta?, por favor Bella, te saliste de ahí solo con escuchar que tenía novia, vi tu expresión y estoy segura que no te gustó escucharlo, o ¿Me equivoco?

Emmm….. bueno…. Este….. ok, tienes razón, pero no es por lo que piensas.

No es por lo que pienso eh!, entonces ¿Por qué te molestó?- dijo mirándome intrigada.

Bueno, tu sabes que estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, y enterarme por otro lado que tiene novia me hizo sentir que no me tiene tanta confianza como para decirme ese tipo de cosas- dije tristemente, porque en verdad me había sentido excluida de alguna manera porque el aun no me tenía confianza.

Oh! Bella, ¿era eso? ¿en serio? No lo sé, algo me dice que sientes algo por él, solo que tal vez aun no te des cuenta- me dijo.

¿Sigues con eso? No Alice, él no me gusta o eso creo-dije dudosa.

Si claro Bella, pero ¿no te diste cuenta? Tampoco a mí me lo había dicho, en serio ¿no lo entiendes?- me preguntó mi amiga mirándome fijamente a los ojos como si intentara que descubriera algo oculto.

¿A qué te refieres?- dije confundida.

A que es obvio que la tal Tania no es su novia- dijo y en eso recordé mi conversación con Jake en la que me había dicho que ninguno de los dos salía con alguien, eso me hizo sentir mejor, porque en ese momento mi mente se despejó y pude darme cuenta que si tampoco se lo había dicho a Jake o Alice era porque no tenía novia.

Oh!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar-

Puedo ver que estas mejor- dijo con una sonrisa- tus facciones se ven relajadas y ya no tienes esa cara triste, en serio Bella, creo que te gusta Edward.

¿Y sigues con eso? ¿Cuántas veces te lo repito Alice? No me gusta, no me gusta y no me gusta- dije desesperada.

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, eso solo confirma mi teoría- dijo divertida- ya te lo dije Bella y tómalo en cuenta, él te gusta, solo que aún no te das cuenta, aunque….. creo que también te gusta Jake.

Si Alice y también Emmett, y el chico rubio que le pregunto a Edward lo de su supuesta novia- dije esto último y vi un poco de ira en mi amiga- ¡NO! ¿Alice te gusto el chico rubio?- dije emocionada.

Se llama Jasper, no chico rubio- dijo seria pero luego sonrió y agregó- y ¡ME ENCANTA!, Oh, Bella, creo que estoy enamorada- decía mientras daba saltitos de emoción- pero en serio Bella, deberías analizar tus sentimientos, eres mi amiga y te quiero pero Edward es como mi hermano y Jake es un gran amigo, no me gustaría verlos sufrir, a ninguno- dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos.

No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad.

No, y es en serio Bella, no lo pueden ocultar, ninguno de los tres, y va a ser bastante malo cuando Edward y Jacob se enteren que sienten lo mismo por ti, pero la pregunta es ¿A quién vas a escoger? Mira no te digo que escojas ahora pero va a llegar el momento en que lo tendrás que hacer y uno de los dos va a salir lastimado.

Sus palabras repicaban en mi mente y no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza que ambos me gustaban pero, ¿En verdad sentía eso por los dos? Ya empezaba a sospechar que era cierto, pero también pensaba en que uno de los dos saldría lastimado, ¡Un momento! ¿Alice me digo que ellos sentían lo mismo? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso?

Pase el resto del día ensimismada en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera le preste atención a las clases que faltaban, aunque solo eran dos, biología que casualmente tome con Edward y la otra era mi pesadilla, educación física y no solo lo digo porque siempre he tenido falta de coordinación sino porque para mí mala suerte tenía que compartir la clase con Emmett y aunque no hicimos nada en clase ya me lo imaginaba, no haría otra cosa más que burlarse cada vez que me cayera o me golpeara con el balón.

Pero lo que realmente ocupaba mi mente era esa conversación con Alice, no podía dejar de pensar si realmente sentía algo más por mis amigos y qué pasaría si ellos sentían lo mismo por mí, no lo creía, yo no era tan bonita como otras chicas de la escuela, en serio no le encontraba sentido a lo que me dijo Alice, pero aun así no podía dejarlo pasar, no me quedaba de otra, y una vez más la única solución era dejar que las cosas se fueran dando poco a poco.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xx x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**HOLA A TODOS YA LE STRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTOY INTENTANDO AVANZAR AUN CON MI PC FALLANDO PERO ACA ANDO COMO SIEMPRE!**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Para Haruhi23, como siempre al pie del cañon y para ****Mar Julie Cullen gracias x sus reviews.**

**Para xXArleenXx por agregarme a sus alertas y para jositha por agregar mi one shot a sus favoritos!**

**A todos muchas gracias! Les pido pasen a leer mi one-shot a ver que les parece!**

**Bien solo me restaagradecer x seguirme cn mis locuras! De todo corazón gracias totales!**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Besitos y abracitos X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**


	14. Esperanzas

**Capítulo 14. Esperanzas.**

**POV JACOB**

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, ya llevábamos dos meses en clases, y habían pasado tantas cosas que aún no lo creía, empezando con que los Cullen ya no vivían en casa de Bella, que Alice y Emmett estaban saliendo con los Hale por lo que ahora se sentaban en nuestra mesa, cosa que aprovecharon Tania y su amiga Leah para unirse a nosotros, lo cual era incomodo porque se la pasaban haciendo malos comentarios para molestar a Bella, sin contar que no dejaban de coquetearnos a Edward y a mí, ambos intentamos muchas veces decirles que no nos interesaban pero ellas seguían insistiendo y a cada negación nuestra se comportaban peor con Bella, aunque no terminaba de entender sus razones para ser así, pero debo confesar que la actitud de Bella era la que más me sorprendía, pues nunca se dejaba molestar por ellas y siempre tenía un comentario para contestarles, lo que hacía que se enojaran y se nos acercaran para seguirla molestando.

No terminaba de entender esa actitud hacia ella, hasta que un día estaba tan fastidiado de tener a Leah siguiéndome como perrito que la tuve que encarar.

Está bien Leah, ya dime que es lo que se traen tú y Tania contra Bella- dije enojado.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta Jake? Ella siempre está viéndolos de esa manera tan extraña, como si los comparara esperando encontrar el mejor candidato.

¿A que te refieres con eso del mejor candidato?- pregunté confundido.

Por favor Jacob, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que ella siente algo por ustedes.

¿Y qué esperabas? Es nuestra amiga.

No Jake, en serio ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta? Ella siente algo más que amistad por ustedes- dijo en un tono molesto.

¿Qué? Leah por favor no digas tonterías- dije secamente mientras me giraba y la ignoraba camino al estacionamiento donde Bella me esperaba.

Durante ese pequeño trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, ¿sería cierto que ella sintiera algo más que amistad por alguno de nosotros? Eso explicaría la forma en la que actúa cuando ellas están cerca, sus miradas hacia los cuatro; aunque debo confesar que hasta ahora creía que nos miraba sí por la forma en que la trataban y porque ellas le caían mal. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro ante la perspectiva de pensar que ella pudiera quererme de una manera diferente a la que creía, definitivamente ya no podía negarlo más, Bella se había convertido en algo más que una amiga para mí y yo quería más que una amistad con ella, quería que fuera mía, abrazarla, besarla, pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ahora lo entendía, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero ¿Y si Leah no tenía razón y Bella me ve solo como un amigo? O peor ¿y si de quien estaba enamorada era de Edward o Emmett o cualquier otro y no de mí? Eso era algo que no podría soportar, ahora solo tenía que saber lo que ella sentía por mí.

Jake, ¿Por qué tan sonriente?- me decía Bella mientras me acercaba a ella.

No es nada, solo estoy pensando en algo que escuche.

¿En serio? ¿Y qué escuchaste para estar tan feliz?

Todo a su tiempo Bella, todo a su tiempo- respondí mientras pasaba mi brazo por su hombro y la abrazaba.

Está bien, pero me vas a tener que contar, no se me olvidara tan fácil.

Ok no te preocupes, lo sabrás.

Espera un momento Jacob Black- dijo frenándose de repente y volteando a verme- ¿Acaso no estabas con Leah?, por favor dime que no tiene nada que ver con ella- no pude evitar sonreír al ver la forma en que le molestaba que Leah estuviera conmigo.

¿Celosa Swan?- le pregunté mientras veía como se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Em… yo… este…. Creo que es hora de irnos ¿no?- dijo nerviosamente sin poder perder el sonrojo de su rostro que cada vez era más intenso.

Ok, vámonos, pero de está no te salvas Swan, juro que hare que me respondas- dije mientras nos dirigíamos al auto de Edward.

Definitivamente no podía hacerme ilusiones, conocía a Bella demasiado bien para saber que se sonrojaba fácilmente, aunque su nerviosismo fue excesivo, imaginaba que reaccionaria diferente, que bromearía al respecto, pero no creí que se pusiera tan nerviosa como para poder articular palabras; aun así, sabiendo que podía estar equivocado, no podía evitar sentirme feliz porque todo esto me hacía pensar que había una posibilidad, tal vez una muy ligera, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

_**HOLA HOLA!**_

_**SI LO SE ME ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO EN PUBLICAR PERO LA VERDAD LA VIDA LABORAL NO ME DEJA MUCHO TIEMPO U.U**_

_**EN SERIO LAMENTOLA TARDANZA, NO PUEDO PROMETER QUE ME APLICARE PERO SI INTENTARE TERMINARLO PRONTO, POR EL MOMENTO SOLO DIRE QUE YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS FINALES!**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**COMO SIEMPRE PARA Haruhi23 QUE SIEMPRE ME INSPIRA CON SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**PARA Kbash Y arleth26 POR AGREGARME A SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS!**_

_**Y ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO PARA K2407 Q ME PUSO EN ALERTAS, ESO FUE MUY LINDOOOO *-* ADEMAS X TODO EL APOYO Y LAS IDEAS! TE KIERO AMIGAAA!**_

_**SIN MAS PORELMOMENTO ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS**_

_**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **_


	15. Abriendo los Ojos

**Capítulo 15. Abriendo los ojos.**

**POV ALICE.**

No podía creerlo, después de tanto sufrimiento la vida volvía a sonreírme, llevaba un mes de salir con Jasper Hale y era el ser más maravilloso del planeta, aunque al principio nadie entendía nuestra relación, tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que siempre he sido hiperactiva y mi Jazzy es muy serio, pero simplemente cuando estamos juntos nos compenetramos de una manera mística que ninguno puede explicar, pero no importa porque me hace muy feliz, eso si yo tuve que acercarme a él porque es tan tímido que no se atrevía a pedirme que fuera su novia aun cuando todos sabían que ambos nos gustábamos, y lo mejor del asunto es que tanto él y Emmett como Rosalie y yo, somos cuñados por partida doble, porque mi hermanito no dejo pasar ni una semana de haberla conocido cuando ya había empezado una relación con Rose. Aunque si había algo que me preocupaba, y es que su prima Tania seguía rondando a Edward o más bien acosándolo mientras que su amiga Leah hacía lo propio con Jacob, sin contar todo lo que molestaban a Bella, creo que ya son varios los que se han dado cuenta que esta confundida y enamorada de sus dos mejores amigos, lo chistoso es que ellos no se han dado cuenta a pesar de estar en la misma situación, aunque creo que es lo mejor porque no sé qué pasará el día que se den cuenta.

¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Jasper sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Nada amor, solo pensaba.

Sigues pensando en el trio amoroso verdad- dijo, aun no entendía cómo es que él siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas con solo ver la actitud de la gente, es como si sintiera lo mismo que los demás- ya te lo dije pequeña, ese es asunto de ellos y solo ellos lo pueden resolver.

Si lo se amor, pero es que se trata de mi primo y mis amigos, no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa, no quiero perderlos a ellos también- dije tristemente, la verdad es que aún no asimilaba la muerte de mis padres y cualquier situación que amenazara con quitarme a un ser querido me sobrepasaba y me ponía sentimental.

Oh linda, tranquila no me gusta verte así- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza- pero debes de entender que tú no puedes hacer nada.

Oh claro que puedo- dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo y corría dentro de la casa.

Ya no podía más necesitaba hablar con Edward, aunque sabía que Jake sentía lo mismo por Bella y aun siendo mi amigo, la verdad es que algo me decía que sería Edward a quién Bella escogería y no es que quisiera darle ventaja a mi primo pero, si no se apuraba podía perderla. Entre a su habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta mientras Jasper iba unos pasos atrás de mí.

Edward, necesitamos hablar- dije mientras daba un salto hacia su cama donde él se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Em.. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme como para entrar así en mi habitación y sin tocar?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Es Bella- le conteste y vi cómo se iluminaba su mirada con solo nombrarla- ella te gusta ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¿tú también?- preguntó sorprendido ¿acaso alguien más ya se lo había dicho?

¿Qué quieres decir con "tú también" Edward? ¿Quién más se ha dado cuenta?- pregunté intrigada pues solo Jasper y yo habíamos hablado del tema.

Emmett me lo dijo el día que llegaron a Forks- dijo poniendo su atención de nuevo en su libro.

¿y entonces que estás esperando para actuar?- le grite mientras saltaba encima de él y le quitaba el libro de las manos.

Tranquila amor- me decía mi Jasper tan lindo mientras me abrazaba y me hacía regresar a mi lugar- Edward debe tener sus razones, déjalo que hable cuando se sienta listo.

Gracias Jasper- contestó Edward- pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo soportas a este monstruito?- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba quitándome de las manos de Jasper.

Es porque la quiero- contestó mientras me tomaba de la mano- y porque es el centro de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, la…..- lo interrumpió Edward.

Si ya entendí, ya no sigas- le dijo mientras hacía cara de asco al ver cómo nos abrazábamos.

Pero no trates de cambiar la conversación Edward Anthony Cullen- dije recordando la razón de mi presencia en su habitación- ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para estar con Bella?

Alice- me dijo Jasper con esa mirada que me vuelve loca- deja que él decida el momento de actuar.

Pero amor, esto no es como con nosotros, yo te gusto tú me gustas y hasta ahí, pero entre ellos hay una persona de más, y es obvio que no quiero que esa persona sea mi primo.

En serio Alice, ¿Tú también crees que Bella está enamorada de mí y de Jacob?- me preguntó y se podía ver en su rostro una mezcla entre entusiasmo, nervios y ¿miedo?

Créeme, no solo lo cree está segura- contesto Jazz- así como también está segura que tú y Jake sienten lo mismo y la verdad yo también lo pienso.

Claro, échenme montón- dijo Edward bromeando pero luego se puso serio- está bien, saben una cosa, lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo y no puedo asegurar que estén en lo correcto respecto a Bella y Jacob, pero creo que si siento algo por ella, es algo tan difícil de explicar pero cuando la veo o la escucho o con que solo alguien menciones su nombre no puedo evitar sonreír, cuando la toco o me toca siento una corriente eléctrica que cruza todo mi cuerpo, me siento feliz y completo a su lado y cuando ella se va inmediatamente siento que algo me falta, como si se llevara una parte de mi con ella- lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, mi querido Edward por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Amigo-dijo Jasper poniéndole la mano en su hombro- creo que estás enamorado, y eso es bueno, pero ya es hora de que hagas algo si es que quieres a Bella en tu vida, Alice tiene razón, Jake siente lo mismo y si no haces algo puede que él te la gane, puede aprovechar que ella se encuentra confundida y conquistarla y tú la perderías.

¿Quieren que luche por ella con mi amigo?- preguntó sorprendido- Acaso ¿No se dan cuenta? Jake es mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto, entiéndanme me encuentro confundido no sé qué hacer porque si me alejo de ella la perderé, pero si sigo junto a ella pierdo a Jake y no quiero perder a ninguno.

Yo sé que no, pero eso es algo que tienen que arreglar entre ustedes, pero la pregunta es si vas a estar dispuesto a seguir a su lado en caso de que ella lo escoja a él- dije seriamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Ese es el problema Alice, que no creo poder soportar verla con otro aunque sea mi mejor amigo.

Pues entonces- comenzó Jasper- será mejor que te apures porque mientras tu estas aquí, Jacob está en casa de Bella- concluyó y Edward se paró dispuesto a ir a casa de Bella.

Espera Edward- dije- me gustaría hablar con ella primero, creo que sería mejor que hable con una amiga antes de hablar con ustedes, ella tiene que reaccionar y darse cuenta de esta situación.

Edward- dijo Jasper con esa mirada seria con la que se veía tan lindo- sería bueno que pensaras que va a pasar con ustedes y más que nada, creo que deberías hablar con Jake, lo mejor sería que pusieran las cosas en claro antes de que pase cualquier cosa, no pueden terminar con su amistad por esto.

Después de esta plática Jasper y Edward se quedaron hablando en casa sobre esta situación, mientras yo me dirigía a casa de Bella, ya esa hora de que decidiera algo, que se diera cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasara en decidirse, ellos se ilusionarían más y al final el dolor del rechazo y la decepción acabaría con uno de ellos y eso era algo que pensaba permitir. Edward es mi familia y lo quiero, pero Jacob y Bella son mis amigos y esta situación no podía hacerse más grande porque terminarían lastimados los tres.

_**Hola se que no tengo justificación y que las hice esperar mucho, pero el trabajo y la falta de pc me tenían agobiada, pero ya estoy aquí mostrándoles un nuevo capi de mi historia, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**Para darky1995, isabella 1205 y Bells Lopez en serio muchas gracias ustedes son el motivo por el cual escribo aun cuando ya no cuente con mucho tiempo.**_

_**Las amo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Besitos y abracitos XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO**_


	16. Llego la hora

**Capítulo 16. Llego la hora.**

**POV EMMETT**

Definitivamente mi vida era mejor desde que estaba en Forks, tenía unos maravillosos amigos, un cuñadito bastante decente y que podía calmar a Alice, lo cual agradecía porque esa duendecillo es tremenda, pero sobre todo y la mayor felicidad me la daba mi amada Rosalie ella en absoluto es lo mejor que hay en mi vida, sé que aun soy muy joven pero estoy seguro que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Esta tarde nos encontrábamos llegando a casa para que Rose revisara mi jeep, oh sí, mi novia es un excelente mecánico, aunque también Jacob lo es, ojala supiera donde esta para que entre los dos dejaran como nuevo mi querido jeep, huy eso no me gustó me escuche igual que Edward y su fascinación por su volvo.

Hermanito, Rose- escuche a Alice decir mientras salía de la casa- no sabía que estaban aquí.

Acabamos de llegar- dijo mi preciosa Rose- Emmett quiere que revise su jeep pero no conforme quiere que lo revise con Jake ¡como si conmigo no fuera suficiente!- dijo enojada.

Claro que contigo es suficiente amor- dije mientras la abrazaba- es solo que creí que sería un buen pretexto para que se acerquen, ya sabes que no me gusta que se lleven mal ni que siempre estén peleando, por cierto hermanita ¿A dónde vas? Porque es raro que dejes solo a Jasper.

Voy a hablar con Bella, por cierto Rose ¿Podrías acompañarme? Es algo muy importante- le dijo mirándola en complicidad como si supieran algo que yo no.

¿Ya llego la hora?- le preguntó mi Rose.

Si, ya hable con Edward y ya se dio cuenta de las cosas.

¿de qué están hablando? ¿de qué se dio cuenta Eddie?- pregunté pero de repente sentí como mi sonrisa se ensancho al descubrir lo que hablaban- No, ¿por fin se dio cuenta que está enamorado de Bella?

Si, por cierto ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ustedes habían hablado?- chilló Alice.

Por qué el me lo pidió, y creí que sería mejor que él se diera cuenta solo, aunque no creí que se tardaría tanto, sin embargo por lo que vi esta tarde parece ser que Jake ya reacciono.

¿QUE?- gritaron al mismo tiempo, solo vi cómo se miraban, supongo que dándose a entender algo con la mirada y salieron disparadas a la casa de enfrente.

**POV BELLA.**

Me encontraba muy nerviosa, después de nuestra plática esta tarde no dejaba de sonrojarme por cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera Jake y peor aun cuando lo tenía metido en mi casa, esto en verdad era una pesadilla porque no había querido dejarme sola desde ese momento y su única intención era molestarme insistiendo con que le confesara mi amor. Pero, cómo le decía que en el último mes me había dado cuenta que sentía algo por el mayor que una amistad, o peor aún cómo explicar que siento lo mismo por Edward, no lo quería creer cuando Alice me lo dijo pero solo basto la presencia de Tania y Leah en nuestras vidas para que la Bella celosa que vivía en mi saliera a la luz, y más con ellas siempre tras de ellos como perritos sin dueño o para rematar con sus actitudes hacia mí, no dudo que ya se hayan dado cuenta que me ponen celosa cada vez que los tocan, pero ya no debería pensar en eso, me está dificultando controlar mis emociones, lo cual era bastante malo considerando que Jake trataba de hacer que le confesara lo que sentía.

Oh si definitivamente hay alguien allá arriba que me quiere porque en este momento estaba escuchando unos toques desesperados en la puerta, lo que significa que estaba llegando mi salvación, porque esa manera de tocar la reconocería donde fuera, es más que obvio que Alice estaba en la puerta.

Jacob sé que estas aquí, ¿Puedes dejarnos solas? Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante- dijo Alice al tiempo que yo le abría la puerta y se dirigía a la sala

Yo también me alegro de verte Alice- dije mientras la veía como levantaba a Jake del sillón y lo hacía moverse a la puerta.

Ya Alice tranquila, ya entendí, ya me voy- decía Jake- no tienes por qué empujarme.

Lo siento Jacob- dije apenada- no sé qué le pasa a Alice ni que es lo importante que tiene que decirme- agregué mirando a Rose que estaba a mi lado presenciando la escena y conteniendo una risa.

Es la conversación pendiente que tenemos Bells- dijo Rose.

Oh!- fue lo único que logré contestar, ya sabía de qué querían hablar, lo cual me ponía nerviosa.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_**Holi-Hola:**_

_**Para que vean que buena soy les traigo otro capi para recompensarlas por la espera… ok ya se soy mala por abandonarlas asi, pero espero poder terminar de subir pronto los capis que restan, ya estoy a un paso de terminarlo asi que hare lo posible por no hacerlas esperar. **_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Para isa28, serra cullen y CasSandRa Dhe Cullen por agregar mi historia a sus favotitas, en serio es por ustedes que sigo en esto aun cuando n soy muy buena.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, inspírenme un poquito que quiero darles un estupendo final… cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**Besitos y Abracitos XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO**_


	17. Acorralada

17. Acorralada.

POV BELLA

Al tiempo de correr a Jake de mi casa, Alice me tomo de la mano y me jalo camino a mi habitación, mientras que Rosalie me empujaba por detrás para evitar que escapara ¡MALDICION! Estas chicas me conocen demasiado, sabían que intentaría escapar de ellas, pero qué esperaban, sabían que esta situación es muy difícil para mí, pero claro como ellas tienen a sus novios y no tuvieron que decidir entre dos personas, no saben lo que siento, aún recuerdo la vez que me acorralaron por primera vez y no fue nada agradable hacerles ver que aún no estaba lista para tomar una decisión, pero ahora estaban en mi casa esperando que decidiera de una vez por todas.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi habitación sentadas en mi cama, ellas me bombardeaban con comentarios y preguntas mientras yo me moría porque llegara mi salvación, y me alejara de mis amigas locas.

Por favor Bella, ¿Cómo puedes vivir enamorada de los dos?- decía Alice.

Si Bells, ¿Enamorada de Jake? Por favor ¿Acaso estas ciega?- decía Rose, dando a evidenciar una vez más que mi amigo no le caía bien.

Rose, no hables así de él, es un gran amigo- dije.

Si es fiel como un perro, y huele como uno- contesto sarcástica- la verdad si tuviera que escoger entre ellos dos escogía a Edward.

Pues Edward es mi primo y lo quiero horrores, pero Jake ha sido mi amigo durante años, creo entenderte, sin embargo aun cuando no puedo ver así a mi primo, también me decidía por él.

¡Perfecto!- dije- decidan por mí, total lo que yo sienta no cuenta al parecer- termine enfadada.

Perdón Bells- dijo Alice- pero ya paso mucho tiempo y no te decides por ninguno, lo único que haces es alargar más esto! Amiga o te decides por uno o los dejas a los dos, pero no puedes seguir ilusionándolos a ambos, ellos ven esperanzas y solo uno las tiene, amiga esto es por los tres no puedes seguir así, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No solo los lastimas a ellos, también te lastimas a ti misma- dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos y me miraba fijamente a los ojos- Bella yo sé que sabes a quien amas, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

Amiga, Alice tiene razón- comenzó Rosalie- a pesar de que Jake no me cae nada bien, también pienso que esta situación podría salirse de tus manos, y no solo tú saldrías perjudicada, Bells esto no solo es entre ustedes, ¿No te das cuenta? Esto nos afecta a todos, hasta a sus padres, esto podría ser peor de lo que crees, mírame Bella-dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y lo levantaba para que la viera a los ojos- entiende esto, todos se verán implicados si esto acaba mal, y solo tú puedes resolverlo, pero es necesario que lo hagas ahora, solo tú sabes la respuesta, tu sabes lo que sientes por ambos, pero también sabes a quien amas más.

Y ahí estaba yo, acorralada en mi habitación por mis amigas, obligada a tomar esa decisión que tanto temía tener que hacer, pero ¿Qué esperaban? Estoy completamente consciente de que terminare lastimando a alguien y eso es justo lo que me detiene a tomar una decisión ¿Cómo sobrevivir sabiendo que le destroce el corazón a mi mejor amigo? ¿Acaso ellas no veían eso? Si no hacía nada no era por no querer, sino por evitar que alguien sufriera.

Pero, ¿En verdad ya había llegado la hora? Por lo menos con Jake podría estar segura de que sentía algo por mí y más con todo lo que paso hoy, pero ¿Y Edward? ¿Acaso el me ama? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto pensar que no era así? Y lo más importante, cuando escoja a uno de los dos ¿Qué pasara con nuestra amistad? ¿Perderé un amigo solo por ganar un amor? Esta definitivamente es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de una cosa, ya no podía negarlo más, Jake me había abierto los ojos, con todo lo que hizo esta tarde ya había descubierto que era lo que sentía por cada uno de mis amigos y ahora era el momento de enfrentar mi realidad y decirle al mundo que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

**HOLA HOLA, LAMENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO TIEMPO PERO UVE MUCHO SPROBLEMAS CON LA PC Y EL INTERNET, PEROYA ESTÁ TERMINADO EL FIN Y LO IRÉ SUBIENDO POCO A POCO.**

**HOY SÓLO HARÉ UN AGRADECIMIENTO GENERALA TODAS(OS) MIS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA.**

**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	18. Yo también la amo

**18. Yo también la amo.**

**POV JASPER**

En estos momentos solo podía preguntarme ¿Por qué a mí? Sí, yo amo a Alice y aguanto sus arranques, hasta paso horas acompañándola cuando va de compras y sin quejarme, pero estar viendo como Edward casi mata con la mirada a Jake mientras bromea con Emmett no era parte del trato, pero son mis amigos y la familia de mi amada Allie por eso es que sigo aquí esperándola, pero claro me dejan solo con el león que asecha a su presa desde la ventana, juro que si no fuera porque estoy a su lado ya habría salido a partirle la cara.

Edward cálmate un poco- le dije- no ganas nada poniéndote así.

Pero míralo, con esa sonrisa que trae, de seguro ya le habrá dicho algo a Bella.

Tranquilo- dije mientras lo tomaba por el hombro cosa que al parecer funciono porque se relajó- ¿Por qué no hablas con él y le dices lo que sientes por Bella? Ustedes son amigos, no pueden terminar su amistad por esto.

¿Crees que debería hacerlo?- me dijo nervioso y ¿asustado?

Creo que si en verdad valoras la amistad de Jacob le tendrías confianza y le contarías lo que sientes por Bella.

Sabes Jazz, me aterra la idea de decirle que la amo y que me diga que él está igual, pero creo que me aterra más la idea de saber que ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

Edward hay algo que debes entender, el amor es como la guerra si no luchas no ganas, si no actúas por miedo a perder ya estás perdido, si no le dices a Bella que la amas, Jacob si lo hará y si ella te ama y ve que no tienes el mismo interés ¿A quién crees que elegirá? – dije mirándolo a los ojos- Edward recuerda esto, el que no arriesga, no gana.

Aja, me lo dice el chico tímido que no pudo decirle a mi prima que le gustaba hasta que ella se acercó y se lo dijo.

La diferencia Edward es que yo no me acerque porque no me creía digno de ella, yo jamás imaginé que ella sintiera lo mismo, pero en este caso todos sabemos que ella siente algo por ti y tu por ella, así que ¿A que le temes? Si es por Jake solo puedo decirte que si en verdad es tu amigo y ella termina escogiéndote, él lo entenderá, pero tú también deberás entender que si ella lo escoge, él esperara que lo aceptes.

Edward se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos después de nuestra plática, tenía la vista perdida y la mente en otro lado, ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el cual la puerta se abrió y entraron Emmett y Jacob bromeando.

¿Qué le pasa a Eddie que parece zombi?- dijo Emmett al ver el estado en el que estaba su primo.

No lo sé, lleva un buen rato así, no se mueve, no habla, solo mira hacia no sé dónde- dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque si sabía que era lo que pensaba.

Definitivamente está mal- dijo Jake- ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le dijiste Eddie- agregó dirigiéndose a Emmett.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi primo?- me reclamó Emmett.

¿Qué quieres que le haga? Él se puso así, después de una plática con Alice.

Oh- fue lo único que contestó Emmett, al parecer había entendido algo.

Amigo ¿estás bien?-dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a Edward.

Eso creo- dijo Edward reaccionando por fin y mirando a su amigo- Jake creo que necesitamos hablar.

Claro, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- contestó.

Estoy enamorado- confeso y pude ver el nerviosismo en su rostro, en su voz y de alguna forma el miedo a la reacción de Jake.

Wow, me alegro por ti- dijo Jake sonriendo y con un brillo especial en los ojos, oh por Dios creo que la bomba está a punto de estallar y no Salí de aquí- la verdad yo también quería decirte algo.

¿Sí?- contesto Edward algo nervioso- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Yo también estoy enamorado- por Dios, que alguien me saque de aquí, Alice ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme en zona de guerra?

¿De quién estás enamorado?- reaccionó Edward un tanto molesto.

Pues no sé cómo decirte esto, pero me enamore de Bella- dicho esto Edward se levantó del sillón enfadado y se dirigió a la ventana donde veía como luchaba por no estallar- Edward ¿Estás bien?- dijo Jake preocupado y acercándose a él.

No, no estoy bien, Jake- dijo mientras se giraba y encaraba a su amigo- Yo también la amo, no sé cómo pasó, solo sé que quiero estar con ella toda la vida, pero no quiero perder tu amistad.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces era verdad lo que todos decían? ¿Tú también sientes lo mismo?- decía Jake tan rápido que apenas se le entendía, y podía ver como apretaba sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse.

Si, la amo y sé que también la amas, así que no luchare por ella, si ella te ama lo aceptare, pero si ella me ama ¿Qué harás?- dijo pero podía ver en sus ojos que no le sería tan fácil aceptar algo así.

Sorprendidos vimos como Jake entraba en el estado zombi del cual acabada de salir Edward, nadie pudo reaccionar a lo que pasó en ese momento, ni siquiera Emmett supo que decir, solo vimos cómo Jake miraba a Edward en una mezcla entre ira, comprensión, duda y tristeza para después salir de la casa sin decir ninguna palabra. Y así fue como inició la lucha de dos amigos por un amor que no sabían a quién correspondería.

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx **

**Holi-hola.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero ya volví a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de la historia, he estado trabajando en unos lemmon que espero poder subir antes de que termine el mes, es un área nueva para mí, así que espero sean de su agrado, mientras seguiré agradeciéndoles por mantenerse leyendo mi historia aunque sea tan inconsistente.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Para EdbeLL MaNseN, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen y** **emily-FC por agregarme a autor e historias favoritas ya sus alertas, espero no defraudarlas.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO**


	19. Elígeme a mí

**19. Elígeme a mí.**

**POV EDWARD**

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, no lo quería creer y ahora era testigo de una realidad para la cual no estaba preparado, ya había pasado un mes desde que Jake y yo nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor por Bella, en ese tiempo él y yo ya no hablábamos, aunque yo tratara de acercarme a él, Jake no me lo permitía y lo entendía pues me había pedido tiempo para pensar las cosas, a pesar de que tantas veces nos lo advirtieron ambos albergábamos la esperanza de que esta situación no fuera cierta y que todo fuera una confusión, yo rogaba que él no amara a Bella, pero así era, y ahora nuestro grupo estaba separado, sí estábamos separados, las chicas estaba juntas, ya que Bella también estaba extraña casualmente desde ese día y se apartó del grupo llevándose a Alice y Rose con ella, Emmett estaba conmigo y con Tanya, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y ahora que Bella no estaba cerca no se me despegaba; y Jasper estaba con Jake, la que casualmente no estaba era Leah, por lo que supe Jake y ella se había peleado así que ya no lo molestaba, muy suertudo el, porque yo tenía que seguir soportando a Tania quien por más que yo trataba no entendía que no la quería conmigo.

¿Eddie que tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara?- dijo mi tormento hecho mujer.

Tanya ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me digan así?- le contesté un tanto molesto, pero ¿Cómo podía no actuar si ya me tenía harto?

Perdóname no quise molestarte-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de la mesa para irse-.

Edward ¿Estás bien?-escuche preguntar con preocupación a esa hermosa voz que tanto amaba y que en estos días extrañaba a morir-

Bella- fue lo único que salió por mi boca, la sorpresa de verla ahí, observándome con esa preocupación marcada en su rostro me dejó en blanco sin saber cómo reaccionar, de repente me encontré observándola y riendo con nerviosismo.

Emmmm entiendo si no quieres hablar, supongo que no he sido muy amable contigo, es solo que te vi tan enojado, tan desesperado y después vi como trataste a Tanya así que me preocupe y…..- puse un dedo en su boca impidiéndola seguir hablando, pude notar que ella también se encontraba nerviosa por lo rápido que salían sus palabras.

No, perdóname Bella, es solo que me sorprendió que me hablaras- dije pasando las manos nerviosamente por mi cabello- pero gracias por preocuparte es solo que ella me desespera, sigue teniendo unas esperanzas vacías, aun no entiende que yo a quien amo es a…- paré en seco al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de confesarle-

¿Amas a alguien?- pregunto y vi tristeza en sus ojos y escuché como se le cortaba la voz al decir esas palabras, en ese momento sólo pude pensar en una oportunidad para mí, una que tal vez jamás se repetiría y aunque sería traicionar a mi amigo, también era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

Bella, creo que tú sabes a quien amo, la pregunta es si ella me ama a mí -le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba fijamente- ¿Crees que ella me ame?

Edward…yo…. Yo.. no….no sé qué decirte- balbuceaba nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un hermoso color rojo-

Solo dime lo que sientes por mi Bella- dije tomando su cara y haciendo que me mirara- sé que sientes algo por mí, solo quiero saber qué es, si es solo amistad sabré entender- mentí de una manera tan convincente que hasta yo mismo me lo creí, pero en el fondo sabía que no soportaría la idea de saber que ella no me amaba.

Es que no sé qué es lo que siento- dijo evitando mi mirada.

Amas a Jake, ¿cierto?-dije aguantando la furia y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos al sentir como se rompía algo dentro de mí.

No es eso-dijo- Edward, yo… yo te… yo te quiero- susurro nerviosa mientras agachaba la mirada y yo no podía evitar sonreír como tonto- pero también lo quiero a el- oh no, mi mayor miedo hecho realidad, todo era cierto ella amaba a ambos, pero ¿A quién ama más?- perdóname Edward pero no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar porque no sé si eres tú a quien amo.

Bella, sé que es difícil tomar esta decisión y que tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que quiero que me escojas a mí, sé que tal vez no soy tu mejor opción pero si sé que te amo y que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz- dije mirándola a los ojos donde podía ver la indecisión y el deseo por corresponderme, algo vi en su mirada que me dio las esperanzas que tanto buscaba.

No lo sé Edward, no quiero lastimar a Jake, quisiera darte una oportunidad juro que si quiero, pero no puedo lastimarlo- decía sin darnos cuenta que Jake se encontraba tras de nosotros escuchando todo.

Con que a él si le quieres dar una oportunidad eh!- escuchamos la voz furiosa de Jake tras de nosotros- ya veo a quien has escogido, perfecto sean felices, ya vi que aquí el que sobra soy yo- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera de la cafetería, mientras Bella y yo nos quedábamos en silencio mirándolo y sin saber que decir.

En ese momento no podía hablar, ni moverme, ni reaccionar, Jake le había pedido una oportunidad a Bella y ella se la había negado, pero a mí me dijo que si quería dármela, si saber cómo una sonrisa se ensancho en mi rostro, ¿Era acaso yo a quien ella había escogido? No lo sabía pero las esperanzas latían en mi interior con más fuerza que nunca.

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx **

**Holi-hola.**

**Esta vez vine antes a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya se acerca cada vez a su final. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no mi trabajo, también les invito a leer mis one-shots de los cuales pronto subiré dos más que tengo en puerta, ya subí uno de los que mencioné en el capítulo anterior y espero que les guste.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**Para , montego 24 y por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos.**

**Igual para JULIETA (Guest) a quien no quiero insultar ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre he dicho que este es un hobbie que me cuesta mantener por falta de tiempo, le agradezco se interese en mi trabajo pero no siempre tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir capítulos largos. Una cosa más, recuerda linda que hay maneras de pedir las cosas y has sido muy grosera conmigo, si tú escribes te invito a que me digas donde leer tu trabajo, si no lo haces entonces no puedes entender lo difícil que a veces es combinar tanto mi vida en FF y la que hay fuera de..**

**A todos los demás que leen mi trabajo sin decir nada igual les agradezco que se den un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	20. Un Nuevo rumbo

**20. Un nuevo rumbo.**

**POV JACOB.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación dando vueltas como loco y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, los había escuchado hablando y me había dado cuenta que ella nunca me miro de esa forma, que ella jamás me dio esperanzas ni una oportunidad pero a él si quería dársela y solo se detenía por mí, por no lastimarme y por ser de alguna forma justa con los dos, pero la verdad era que a pesar de amarnos a ambos había uno a quien amaba más y ese no era yo.

A pesar de que sabía que era una posibilidad no podía aceptarlo, no podía verlos juntos y felices, pero tampoco podría verlos alejados y sufriendo, también estaba consciente de que solo quedaba una opción y esa era eliminar el estorbo y ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

_¿Hola?- escuche al otro lado del teléfono._

_Hola Quil soy Jake ¿Estas ocupado?_

_Estaba a punto de salir a ver a Claire pero dime ¿Qué pasa, que necesitas?-dijo preocupado._

_¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez? -Dije y continúe con mi discurso- Es sólo que pasó lo que tenía que pasar, es hora de eliminar al estorbo._

_Entiendo, arreglare todo acá para cuando llegues -Contestó sin preguntar nada ya que él sabía que era lo que yo tenía planeado._

_Gracias primo, nos veremos pronto- Dije y después colgué el teléfono caminando a mi armario comenzando a vaciar de a poco cada uno de los cajones llenando mi cama con la ropa que sacaba._

La decisión estaba tomada, siempre estuve consiente de que no podría soportarlo así que solo podía hacer esto por el bien de todos, no diría nada a nadie simplemente los dejaría hacer sus vidas sin el estorbo, sin aquel que haría que todos sufran y el que terminaría separando a todos si se quedaba. Ya estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

¿Quién es?- Pregunté mientras recargaba todo mi peso en una de las maletas para poder cerrarla.

Soy yo hijo- Escuche la voz preocupada de mi madre- ¿Puedo pasar?

Si claro, pasa- ¿Qué más le podría decir? Estaba a punto de dejarlo sin su único hijo así que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo que nos quedaba. Ella entró a la habitación acercándose hasta sentarse en la orilla dela cama.

Cariño ¿Estas consciente de lo que harás?- Preguntó preocupada mirándome a los ojos- Si te vas ya no habrá marcha atrás, tu vida cambiara por completo ¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres hacer?- Decía mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Si mamá, estoy seguro- Contesté mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos- Es lo mejor, amo demasiado a Bella como para verla sufrir por no poder estar con quien ama y Edward es mi mejor amigo, no soportaría saber que soy el culpable de su infelicidad al no poder estar con la mujer que ama- Decía mientras sentía como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por la felicidad de los tres- Susurré estallando en llanto mientras mi madre me sentaba a un lado suyo abrazándome y consolándome, sería el último abrazo en mucho tiempo.

Corazón, si es lo que quieres te apoyaré, solo no te olvides de mí- Decía mientras besaba mi cabeza- Jake, ¿Te despedirás de tus amigos? No puedes irte así como así y dejarlos- Me musitaba con voz triste mientras pensaba en lo que haría, pero yo sabía que no tendría la fuerza para plantarme ante ellos y decirles que me iba porque no podría soportar ver a la mujer que amo al lado de mi mejor amigo, y que peor aún, jamás me perdonaría ser el culpable de que no pudieran estar juntos.

La ventaja de haberle contado toda la historia a mi primo Quil, fue que él me ayudó a planear mi vía de escape por si llegaba a pasar esto y mi plan ya estaba listo; me mudaría con mis tíos a Nueva York y a la gente mis padres les dirían me fui en un programa de intercambio estudiantil, así que con el plan listo y mis maletas en mano me dirigí al que sería el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar mi avión cuando la nostalgia se apoderó de mi ser, sabía que esto sería difícil pero no encontraba otra alternativa y yo no estaba dispuesto a volver la vista atrás.

_Es lo mejor Jake, haces lo correcto, todo sea por la felicidad de todos- _Me decía mentalmente mientras veía desde la ventana como despegaba el avión en el cual viajaría hacia un rumbo desconocido, hacia el inicio de una nueva aventura, hacia el lugar que me ayudaría a olvidar este trago amargo en mi vida, pero sobre todo el lugar donde me dirigía con la esperanza de encontrar por fin a la mujer con la que pudiera compartir mi vida, aquella persona que pudiera estar conmigo y ser solo para mi sin el miedo de lastimar a otros en el camino…..

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X**

**Holi-hola.**

**Como ven ya me estoy aplicando pues estoy aprovechando un tiempito que tengo libre, así que subiré pronto los últimos dos capítulos que restan. Mientras las invito a leer mis dos One-shot y el que estaré publicando junto a este capítulo, debo confesar que me está gustando eso de los lemon así que estoy trabajando en uno nuevo que en cuanto esté listo se los dejaré para que lo lean.**

**Por favor si les gustan mis historias, si no les gustan, si quieren dejar algún mensaje u opinión déjenme sus reviews que al final esos son los que me motivan a escribir estas historias para ustedes.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**Para , te jurito y te prometo que los subo tan rápido como mis ocupaciones me dejan pero ya casi acabo, jurito que a lo largo de la semana lo termino de subir todo. Para kasiopea por ponerme entre las historias favoritas y por seguirme. En serio gracias por el apoyo y es por ustedes que me esmero en escribir esta pequeña historia. Les invito a leer mis demás historias y dejar un pequeño review con su opinión.**

**Sin más que agregar les agradezco su tiempo para leerme y nos encontramos en mis nuevas historias y en el siguiente capítulo… **

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	21. Juntos para Siempre

**21. Juntos Para Siempre.**

**POV BELLA.**

Después de que Jake dejara la cafetería ya no lo vi en todo el día y los chico tampoco lo habían visto en clase, no sabía por qué pero tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre todo esto, solo sabía que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora, por fin me había dado cuenta de que a quien en verdad amo es a Edward pero, jamás me imagine que Jake se diera cuenta de las cosas de esta forma y menos que con esto Edward se enterara, ahora íbamos camino a casa juntos por primera vez me mucho tiempo ya que había sido Emmett quien me llevó a la escuela pero había quedado con Rosalie, así que no me quedó otra opción cuando vi que todos se habían ido menos nosotros dos, así que ahora nos encontrábamos juntos, callados y solos después de ese incomodo momento, o eso creía hasta que el rompió el silencio.

Bella, sé que tal vez Jake no tenga razón y que tal vez por el momento no debería insistir, pero quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca había sentido -Decía intercalando la vista entre la carretera y mi rostro lo que hacía que mi cara se sonrojara- Por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo -Dijo esto último en un tono de súplica que me desarmó por completo-

Yo no sé si deba Edward- Dije volteando a verlo por primera vez al rostro desde que estábamos en la cafetería- No quiero lastimar a Jake y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres -Le dije mientras veía que él hacia una mueca mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la casa.

No quiero lastimarlo -Dijo en tono decepcionado-

Edward –Musité en un susurro mientras él giraba su rostro para verme - Yo te amo, pero no podría estar contigo sabiendo que lastimo a Jake -Susurré sonrojándome al darme cuenta que le estaba confirmando lo que hace mucho sentía por él y diciéndole las palabras que él tanto quería escuchar.

Yo te entiendo Bella, tampoco lo quiero lastimar, pero entiéndeme a mí, yo no puedo estar sin ti, llevo mucho tiempo deseando tenerte entre mis brazos, anhelando besar tus labios, rozar tu piel, Bella yo quiero estar contigo pero no te voy a obligar a nada y menos porque sé que lo haces por mi mejor amigo –Dijo bajando la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos, lo que me hizo imaginar que estaba a punto de llorar.

Edward mírame –Dije mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos, ese contacto que hace mucho no teníamos hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo al tiempo que la suya reaccionaba de igual manera a la vez que sentía un ardor proveniente de sus mejillas- Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, pero no quiero herirlo, será mejor que hablemos los tres antes de tomar una decisión, aunque nos amemos él también está involucrado y es nuestro amigo –Señalaba mientras pegaba nuestras frentes- Sólo recuerda que te amo y que tal vez ahora no podamos estar juntos pero eso no hará que mis sentimientos cambien –Musité en un susurro mientras acercaba mi rostro y le daba el primer beso que había dado en mi vida, fue dulce, tierno y lleno de sentimiento porque podía percibir que el sentía lo mismo que yo.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido que esa tarde hablaríamos los tres juntos, ningunos de nosotros quería iniciar una relación si eso lastimaba a Jacob, sea como sea él es nuestro amigo, pero lo que no esperábamos era enterarnos de lo que Jake había hecho, él se había marchado sin avisar, sin decirnos nada, dejando solo una pequeña nota a su madre la que me la entrego al ver que había llegado a casa.

_Bella:_

_Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de despedirme, pero también sé que si me despedía de frente no podría hacerlo, mi decisión está tomada y no la cambiaré, me marcho con un sólo propósito, la felicidad de los tres, yo entiendo que no me ames y que no estés conmigo, pero sé que no estarás con Edward por mí y yo no quiero ser el causante de que ustedes no estén juntos, si me voy es porque te amo tanto que quiero que seas feliz aun sabiendo que tu felicidad no está conmigo sino con él, y me marcho porque hablamos de la felicidad de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el que siempre estuvo para mí, ahora yo me voy para que ustedes sean felices y me voy a buscar mi propia felicidad, porque sé que si me quedo los tres seremos infelices y no quero eso ni para ustedes ni para mí, ustedes son las personas más importantes de mi vida después de mi familia y solo les deseo lo mejor._

_Te pido que no me busquen, no tiene caso que lo hagan, sólo piensa que lo hago por su felicidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, solo te encargo mucho a mi amigo, hazlo feliz y adviértele que si no lo hace y que si se atreve a lastimarte voy y lo mato, ok no lo haría pero si le daría unos golpes, sean felices Bella, ámense mucho y no se olviden de su amigo, si algún día el destino hace que nos volvamos a encontrar los recibiré en mi vida de nuevo, espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Cuídate mucho, cuídalo y sé que él te cuidara. _

_Con amor Jacob._

Leer esa carta junto con Edward fue la señal que necesitábamos, ahora sabía que podría ser feliz con el hombre que amo, sabía que lo que Jake hacia era por nuestra felicidad así que Edward y yo aprovecharíamos cada momento juntos, nos amaríamos sin miedo a lastimar a nadie, nos amaríamos para siempre.

**X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx X xx**

**Holi-hola.**

**Como prometí me estoy aplicando a subir la historia, ya es casi el final así que no se desesperen que en lo que va de la semana subiré el capítulo final, mientras les invito a leer mis otras historias y que dejen un pequeño review sobre lo que opinan, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si quieren más relatos de ese tipo, déjenme sus comentarios que serán muy tomados en cuenta. Por cierto les pido pasen a leer la nueva historia que estaré subiendo en un rato más, igual espero que les guste y si es así me lo hagan saber.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Para:** **Gaby Rivera, Fucking Perfect, montego 24 y bellaalicecullenswan por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos, juro que es por ustedes que sigo aquí escribiéndoles mis locuras, espero no defraudarlas con mis siguientes trabajos.**

**Un saludo muy grande para todos mis lectores, quienes se hacen notar y los anónimos y sobre todo un agradecimiento general a todos ustedes por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo para leer mis historias.**

**Nos leemos en el último capítulo.**

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO**


	22. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

**POV JACOB.**

Me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del hospital, estaba completamente emocionado y corrí hasta llegar a esa pared de cristal, aquella que me separaba de ese hermoso niño producto del amor más grande que había experimentado; una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver al pequeño Peter dormir frente a mis ojos, se veía tan pequeño, tan indefenso, tan mío.

¿Son hermosos no cree? -Le pregunté al hombre que acababa de llegar situándose a mi lado, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Si, son realmente hermosos –Lo escuché contestar y pude notar que él se encontraba igual de emocionado que yo.

¿Cuál es el suyo? –Pregunté nuevamente entusiasmado sin poder apartar la vista de mi pequeño.

Es ella –Dijo señalando la cuna situada a un lado de la de mi hijo; era una hermosa niña de cabello color bronce, su piel era blanca y sus ojitos abiertos color chocolate, era bastante parecida a mi Nessie, la mujer de la que me había enamorado; al momento cerré mis ojos rememorando el día en que nos habíamos conocido, aún recordaba que en ella veía algo de Bella, pero también algo de Edward, siempre supuse que esa era la razón por la cual me había conquistado, porque en ella encontraba rasgos que me hacían recordar a mis mejores amigos- Esa hermosa nena es mi Charlotte –Por primera vez puse atención a aquella voz y giré mi rostro encontrándome con esa cara tan familiar y que no había visto en 10 largos años.

¿Edward? –Articulé sorprendido mientras él no apartaba los ojos de su bebe, noté cómo giraba el rostro mostrando su confusión y un brillo en sus ojos al reconocerme.

¡JACOB! –Exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarme– ¡Qué coincidencia tan grande! –susurró lleno de emoción-

Demasiada –Dije respondiendo a su abrazo con la misma emoción- ¡Eres padre! –exclamé al darme cuenta de los hechos, soltando nuestro abrazo por la sorpresa.

Somos padres –Decía con una sonrisa en el rostro- Y de unos niños hermosos –continuó girando su rostro de nuevo a los bebes- Se parece mucho a ella ¿Verdad? –De repente noté cómo se ponía tenso y se giraba mirándome con nerviosismo- Jacob lo siento, yo jamás quise que esto pasara, jamás quise perder a mi mejor amigo –Murmuró apenado y bajando la mirada al piso-

Yo lo sé Edward, por eso me fui ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Yo me fui justo porque no quería que se acabara nuestra amistad, no quería que los tres fuéramos infelices y créeme que no me arrepiento de mi decisión –Sonreí posando mi mano en su hombro- Yo encontré el amor y soy muy feliz y por lo que veo ustedes siguen juntos, ¿Acaso pudo ser mejor para los tres si yo me quedaba en Forks? Es obvio que no –Dije en voz amable y era verdad, los tres éramos felices, ellos juntos y yo con mi hermosa esposa Ness- Edward no te lamentes por haber tomado la menor decisión de mi vida, además míranos, estamos juntos aquí, disfrutando el nacimiento de estos hermosos niños productos del amor.

Tienes razón –Afirmó aun en voz baja elevando el rostro- Me alegra que encontraras el amor Jake, sé que a Bella le encantará saberlo –Sonrío ampliamente mirándome- Además yo también quiero conocer a tu esposa.

La conocerán, lo prometo –Respondí a su sonrisa mientras veía que llegaba una enfermera hasta nuestro lado-

Señor Black –Exclamó la enfermera- Su esposa lo está buscando, ahora les llevaré al bebe a su habitación –Dijo sonriendo entrando a los cuneros.

Bien, debo atender a mi familia –Miré a mi viejo amigo mientras sacaba una tarjeta- Aquí está mi número, llámame en cuanto Bella y la bebe estén bien para salir, será grato reencontrarnos de nuevo y así les presentaré a Renesmee –Le entregué la tarjeta y me acerqué a abrazarlo antes de caminar a la habitación de mi esposa.

Habían pasado ya varios meses, me había reencontrado con mis mejores amigos de toda la vida y ahora sentía que mi vida era plena; no podía creer que después de tantos años, estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero así lo quiso el destino. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ahora era como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y como si jamás me hubiera ido de su lado, una vez más, habíamos demostrado que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían acabado con nuestra amistad.

FIN.

Holi-hola.

Sé que las abandoné mucho tiempo, pero por cosas ajenas a mí, tuve que posponer todos mis relatos. Pero ya volví a dejarles el final de la historia. Todos merecían un final feliz, así que nuestro querido Jake también encontró el amor.

**AGRADEZCO. **

**A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, LOS QUE SÓLO LEYERON, A QUIENES CRITICARON BIEN O MAL, A TODOS LOS QUE CREARON ESTA HISTORIA CONMIGO.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, AL IGUAL QUE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.**

**UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO A TODOS USTEDES.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN MIS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
